Diamonds
by Kobayakawa Matsuri
Summary: Mereka berdua selalu dielu-elukan. Tak sedikit yang menganggap mereka 'bukan manusia biasa' padahal, dua remaja yang notabene masih SMA ini sama-sama menjadi kacau kalau cinta mereka tak berbalas./Sakura, vokalis SEVEN yang dielukan sebagai prodigi musik, dan Sasuke; Adonis yang lambat laun menjadi payah. Apa jadinya kalau mereka menjadi pelarian satu sama lain?/ Not for underage.
1. Catastrophe

_So shine bright tonight, you and I ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A-Ah ... Lebih cepat! Naruto-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _We're beautiful like the diamonds in the sky_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"... Hn ... agh, Hinata ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diamonds.**

* * *

Cahaya matahari mulai mengintip dari celah-celah tirai biru tua di sudut ruangan yang berlawanan arah dari mereka. Mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua yang kotor.

Yang haus kasih sayang.

Yang terlihat indah, tapi sebenarnya menyembunyikan retakan mereka.

"Hn ..."

"Sudah bangun, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hentikan senyuman polos itu, ugh."

Salah satu diantara mereka berdua yang berjenis kelamin perempuan terkekeh geli. "Bukankah ini pagi yang paling baik untukmu? Jarang sekali loh, ada vokalis band terkenal yang cantik disampingmu tanpa sehelai kain mengumbar senyumnya untukmu."

"Berhenti memuji dirimu sendiri, Sakura." Kemudian si lelaki berdiri dari tempat tidur, dan saat melihat bawahannya, si gadis, Sakura mengutuk si rambut raven adonis. "Agh. Sial, aku meminum terlalu banyak alkohol." Lanjut si raven sambil mengacak rambutnya lalu menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Hei, Sialan. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku kalau kau mandi semalam?"

"Aku tidak mandi, Bodoh. Cuma pakai celana." Suara dari kamar mandi menyahuti Sakura—yang terkejut karena suaranya yang pelan bisa terdengar. "... Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak ada masalah pendengaran apapun terakhir kali aku ke rumah sakit."

Sakura menggumamkan bibirnya, mengkomat-kamitkan kutukan pada si Uchiha sialan yang sedang mandi. Tapi, rasanya, Sakura tak enak hati untuk menambahkan kutukannya, karena semalam, gadis yang dicintai lelaki itu menggandeng seorang pria berumur dua puluhan saat mereka sedang makan di waralaba favoritnya.

Tentunya gadis sialan itu tidak mengenalinya. Dan hanya berkata "Ini rahasia kita, Sasuke-kun." Dan meninggalkan mereka yang salah satunya tercekat napasnya.

Tentu saja, bukan dia.

Dan tentu saja, ia mengenakan penyamaran.

Maksudnya, siapa publik figur yang bodoh keluar tengah malam bersama seorang pria tanpa mengenakan penyamaran sama sekali?

"Sasuke-kun," si kepala gulali mulai memakai seluruh pakaiannya yang terlipat rapih di kursi—yang tentu saja bukan dilipat oleh sang gadis karena ia langsung tertidur setelah 'olahraga malam' mereka—dan memakai masker dan topi. "Aku pulang, ya." Lanjutnya.

"Hn? Tidak mandi?"

Suara menggema dari kamar mandi terdengar sedikit aneh, dan Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Tidak, tiga jam lagi aku dijemput manajerku dan harus ketempat _live_. Jadi hari ini aku tidak sekolah. Dan aku tidak mau membuang waktuku disini."

Setelah mendengar gumaman khas lelaki raven itu, Sakura melenggang keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan apartemennya. Lalu berjalan menunduk, takut-takut ada _papparazi_ gila yang menunggu semalaman di apartemen Sasuke.

Yah, hanya untuk jaga-jaga.

 **...**

 **Sakura Haruno's PoV.**

Bukan salahnya ia mencari pelarian.

Bukan salahnya ia dan Sasuke masuk ke lingkaran setan.

Salah gadis itu.

Jalang sialan.

Yang dengan mata _amethyst_ -nya yang 'terlihat' polos dipuja-puja laki-laki.

Kalau bukan karenanya, mereka tidak akan menjadi 'pengganti' untuk satu sama lain. Kalau bukan karenanya yang mulai menggoda lelaki yang seharusnya menjadi _milikku_ , aku dan Sasuke tidak akan pergi ke klub sesering ini, dan Sasuke menjadi remaja alkoholik.

 _Menyedihkan bukan?_

 **Tok, tok.**

"Sakura-chan, bisa cepat tidak? Perutku mulas dan Sai menguasai kamar mandi bawah, maaf sekali."

Semburat merah muncul dipipiku.

Aah.

Rasanya hangat, lebih hangat dari air yang mengguyurku dari atas ini. "Ya ... Bisa tunggu sepuluh menit lagi?"

Laki-laki yang hanya terpisah pintu dariku ini mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pelan pada kamar mandi, aku bisa mendengar bunyi ketukannya. Ia mungkin tidak sadar punya kebiasaan seperti itu, laki-laki itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya, dan hanya dirikulah yang tahu kebiasaan itu. Kebiasaan lelaki yang dicintaiku, lelaki yang selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak laki-lakiku.

 _Oh, well_. Maaf, aku punya fantasi untuk mendorongmu ke kasur, Kak.

"Ah, juga, Sakura-chan ..."

Aku menoleh. Kudengar beberapa kali ia menggumam, seperti ragu untuk menanyakannya. "Ah ... itu ..."

Kumatikan _shower_ -ku agar bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas dan mulai mengelap sisa-sisa air dengan handuk dan mulai memakai baju.

"A-Apa benar semalam kau pergi ke rumah Ino?"

Gerakan tanganku yang sedang mengancing kemeja terhenti. Lalu dengan cepat bekerja lagi untuk mengancingi bajuku dan memakai celana. Lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Dihadapanku, seorang laki-laki berkulit cokelat hangat dan berambut pirang ini menatapku kikuk. Seperti ingin mencari tahu jawabanku, tetapi sedikit takut untuk mengetahui jawabanku.

Aah.

Pasti semalaman Naruto- _niichan_ khawatir terhadapku.

Segera saja, kupasang senyumku yang paling sumringah. "Ya, _Nii-chan_. Apa aku kurang jelas saat memberi pesan?"

Ia melempar pandangannya ke samping, dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia sedang mulas. "Tidak, maksudku, kau tahu ... Aku diberi tanggung jawab oleh orang tuamu untuk menjagamu tinggal aman di apartemen band kita. Kau perempuan satu-satunya. Kau mengerti, 'kan?"

"Ya." Aku tersenyum, lalu melenggang melewatinya.

Aah.

Aku kotor sekali.

 **...**

 **Sasuke Uchiha's PoV.**

Jujur saja, kehidupanku selama ini datar. Sampai aku sadar bahwa teman kecilku—yang lebih tua dariku satu tahun ini—mulai bermain dengan laki-laki. Si iblis berwujud malaikat yang membuatku sadar kalau aku tidak ingin hanya sekadar pertemanan biasa.

Awalnya, aku melihatnya berciuman dengan seorang teman sekelasnya, kupikir itu wajar, mana mungkin si gadis ametis ini tidak pernah jatuh cinta?

Lalu, kulihat ia berciuman dengan kapten klub kendo. Lalu dengan _ace_ klub sepakbola. Lalu dengan _drummer_ band SEVEN. Lalu semalam kulihat ia bergandengan tangan dengan guru les privatnya sewaktu tengah malam.

Mungkin gadis itu kesepian—pikirku naif. Namun jatuhnya, ini malah menjadi _self brain-wash_ yang meyakinkan diriku bahwa gadis itu tidak salah.

Tapi, sekuat-kuatnya aku meyakinkan diriku, kadang aku mencapai _breaking point._ Dan aku butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan jiwaku. Seperti alkohol, atau gadis berambut gulali yang bernasib sama menyedihkannya dengan diriku.

Aku paham ini tidak benar. Aku paham betul kalau sekarang aku tengah duduk di bangku kelas namun pikiranku terbuai kemana-mana. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya. Aku bisa saja mengerjakan _test_ tanpa persiapan terlebih dulu, kalau-kalau guru galak yang sedang menjelaskan di depan itu mulai berulah kepadaku.

Aku dan Sakura.

Seharusnya, kami hanya teman satu SMA yang berbeda jurusan, aku mengambil bisnis, dan ia mengambil jurusan seni. Itu seharusnya. Tetapi karena nasib kami yang tidak beruntung melihat dua orang yang kami cintai saling bercumbu, kami mulai berulah.

Awalnya, kami hanya saling mengangguk setelah melihat adegan menjijikan di hadapan kami lalu diam meninggalkan satu sama lain, dan aku yakin kalau gadis itu sedari awal paham tentang perasaanku.

Lalu, kami berdua bertemu di klub malam, itu adalah awal dari lingkaran setan kami. Kalau saja mataku tidak setajam ini dan pura-pura bodoh saja tidak menyadari saat melihatnya memakai _wig_ cokelat sambil meminum _vodka_ yang menurutku tidak cukup untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Kalau aku seorang _papparazi_ , gadis yang namanya dielu-elukan negeri kami sebagai 'Prodigi Musik' itu mungkin sudah terlibat banyak skandal. Seperti bagaimana ia dengan santainya meminum alkohol padahal baru kelas dua SMA, lalu berciuman di toilet klub denganku sesaat setelah aku menyadari keberadaannya, ditambah lagi pemalsuan kartu identitasnya.

Benar-benar gadis yang nakal.

Awalnya hanya beberapa kalimat, tapi tau-tau kami sudah berciuman di toilet sampai seseorang datang dan mengganggu kami.

" _Kau, Haruno, 'kan?_ "

" _Hei, Uchiha. Bagaimana perasaanmu minggu lalu? Apakah kau memutuskan jalang itu?_ "

" _Kami tidak berpacaran._ "

" _Oh, berarti kau sama denganku. Mau menjadi pengganti satu sama lain?_ "

Hanya sekadar percakapan kecil. Tapi malam itu, setelah kami berciuman, kami memilih melanjutkannya di apartemenku, dan mengambil keperawanannya.

" _Kau yakin saat-saat pertamamu tidak ingin dengan pemain drum bandmu?_ "

" _Tenang saja, kalau seperti itu, aku akan menjadi perawan seumur hidup. Ah, mungkin aku akan menjadi biksuni saja kalau kau 'mundur' malam ini_."

 _Hell yeah._ Mana ada biksuni yang memalsukan identitasnya, mabuk-mabukan dan berciuman di toilet? Kalau aku pikir sekarang, gadis itu memang suka mengatakan hal-hal yang gila dan irrasional.

 _ **Drrt. Drrt.**_

Suara getaran _handphone_ membuyarkan pikiranku, dan dengan segera aku membuka isi mail.

 _From: Cotton C._

Niichan _mulai curiga. Apakah aku terlalu jelas? Oh iya, malam ini ada waktu?_

Saat aku siap membalasnya, sebuah mail baru muncul di panel notifikasi. Kubuka, dari Hinata.

 _From: Hinata_

 _Sasuke_ -kun? _Kau ada waktu malam ini? Aku ingin pergi belanja bulanan. Akan kutunggu di apartemenmu._

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, dan mulai mengetik.

 _For: Cotton C._

 _Aku tidak bisa malam ini, maaf._

Aku memejamkan mataku, rasanya sangat lelah mengetik enam kata. Tapi, ini perjanjian kami sedari awal, jika mungkin ada keajaiban kalau-kalau salah satu dari kita berjalan lancar dengan yang dicintai atau hubungan kita tersebar ke teman-teman kami, ini akan berakhir.

 _Promises are always promises._

 **...**

 **Sakura's PoV.**

Sedari tadi, aku hanya diam saja. Aku baru mulai angkat bicara saat penata riasku menemukan tanda merah di tengkukku dan mulai membisikkan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti;

"Sakura-chan, kau tahu? Fans-fans sekarang itu fanatik. Kalau mereka menemukan tanda ini ditengkukmu, apa jadinya nanti?"

Aku tersenyum. "Lalu tugas penata rias, 'kan juga merangkap untuk meminimalisir kejadian tersebut."

Lalu setelah itu, keadaan kembali diam dan tidak berubah sebelum penata riasku menemukan _love bite_ ditengkukku—kecuali kalau menambahkan _foundation_ disekitaran area kemerahan tadi, keadaan ini tidak ada bedanya.

Setelah itu, aku berjalan keluar dari ruang riasku sendiri, berbeda dengan anggota yang lain seperti Sai, Naruto, dan Kiba. Karena, apakah kalian tau bahwa aku gadis satu-satunya di band kami?

Tahu, 'kan?

Maka itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang tunggu tempat rekaman _live_ bandku, aku disana sudah disambut dengan senyuman teman-temanku. Aku tersenyum balik lalu duduk.

"Sakura ... akhir-akhir ini kau sering ke rumah Ino, ya? Tidakkah ia sibuk?" tanya Sai memancing. Kalau aku bukan temannya dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku pasti sudah terpancing emosi.

"Berbeda dengan kita, ia tidak mengambil penjurusan inti _Entertainer_. Ia pelukis, lebih tepatnya designer. Jadi ia punya waktu senggang." Jawabku membantah.

"Heeh ... walaupun satu jurusan seni, kita merasakan sekali bedanya, ya, kalau beda jurusan inti," Timpal Naruto- _niichan_.

"Jangan bilang kalau selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya, Naruto-nii?" Timpal Kiba lagi.

Aku hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka. Rasanya seperti dikelilingi oleh banyak kakak—dan selama ini, aku dan satu kakak laki-laki kandungku hampir tidak pernah berbicara, karena kami berasal dari Ibu yang berbeda.

Aah.

Rasanya ia ingin mengabadikan momen ini selamanya.

 **...**

 **Sasuke's PoV.**

Hari telah menunjukkan pukul lima petang saat aku kembali dari sekolah, sialnya, hari ini sama seperti bulan-bulan kemarin. Tidak ada yang masuk di otakku. Jadi jangan heran kalau sudah satu semester ini aku menjadi bulan-bulanan guru dan keluargaku di Kyoto karena terdepak dari tiga besar satu sekolah yang biasa kucapai.

Aku tahu aku menyedihkan. Aku menjadi remaja alkoholik yang hanya diketahui teman-teman dekatku, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Neji—ditambah satu gadis gulali yang kalau bisa disebut teman. Hinata tidak tahu.

Dan aku tidak akan memberi tahunya kalau ia menjadi penyebab diriku menjadi Sasuke yang payah.

 _ **Ting!**_

Bunyi bel pintu depan apartemenku berbunyi seiringan dengan terbukanya pintu sebelum aku membukanya sendiri.

"Bunyikan bel atau buka sendiri, pilih salah satu, Hinata."

Gadis berambut biru tua didepannya ini mengeluarkan semburat merah pada wajah bulatnya—dan karena kulitnya yang kelewat pucat, semburat merah setipis apapun pasti akan terlihat. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Sulit dipercaya bahwa gadis berwajah polos dihadapanku ini sudah bercinta dengan banyak laki-laki.

"Maaf, aku ingin membuka pintunya sendiri, tapi kurasa tidak sopan, jadi kubunyikan dulu belnya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lalu duduk di sofa depanku.

Wanginya tercium dari seberang, dimana diriku berada. Semerbak lavender lembut yang membuatku terbuai, kulihat ia sudah berganti seragam.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana?"

Gadis didepannya tersenyum sumringah.

 **...**

 **Sakura's PoV.**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam saat diriku yang mengenakan masker ini berbelanja di supermarket dekat _mansionnette_ bandku. Sengaja aku tidak ikut makan-makan dengan bandku setelah kami pulang jam lima tadi dan memilih berbelanja di supermarket.

Hidup sendiri, apalagi dikelilingi laki-laki, sangat tidak membantu. Aku harus cekatan untuk merapihkan semuanya agar tempat tinggal kami tidak seperti kapal pecah. Aku seorang maniak kebersihan dan aku bangga.

Setelah memasukkan biskuit yang menjadi temanku saat sedang menulis lagu, aku berjalan menuju rak pembalut yang berseberangan langsung dengan rak kebersihan laki-laki. Diam-diam aku mengutuk pengelola swalayan ini yang dengan seenaknya sendiri menaruh rak laki-laki disana. Apakah tidak _awkward_ berbelanja pembalut sembari punggung-punggungan dengan laki-laki yang sedang memilih sabun?

Dan aku semakin mengutuk pengelola swalayan ini ketika aku bertemu seseorang yang cukup kukenal—karena ia teman dari _friends with benefit_ -nya. Seorang laki-laki bermata _jade_ dan berambut merah api.

Aku pura-pura tidak mengenalnya saja, untungnya aku memakai masker dan topi saat ini. Lalu mulai memilih pembalut—dan sialnya. Kalau saat ini aku boleh mengutuk si pengelola swalayan, aku akan mengutuknya. Kenapa _brand_ yang selalu aku pakai ditaruh di rak yang jauh diatas? Benar-benar Setan.

Aku mencoba menggapai-gapai dengan tanganku namun tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba dari belakangku tercium aroma segar _musk_ yang tercampur dengan sabun—sedikit sama dengan Sasuke tetapi aroma ini lebih kuat sedikit.

"Maaf, apa kau berencana mengambil itu?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah menyala yang kemudian berdiri disampingku sambil menunjuk kearah pembalut yang kuinginkan.

Aku mengangguk malu, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa karena syok. Lalu saat ia mengambilkannya, aku dengan cepat membungkuk sopan lalu pergi, sebelum tanganku ditahan olehnya.

Sial.

Kemudian satu tangannya melepas topiku. Dan bola matanya membulat sebentar sebelum kembali biasa. "Haruno, 'kan? Vokalis SEVEN? Anak jurusan seni?"

Aku mengangguk lalu memakai topiku kembali.

Lelaki itu tersenyum senang. "Maaf, tidak sopan. Aku Sabaku no Gaara, apakah sehabis berbelanja mau makan bersama di kafetaria bawah?"

Aku terkesiap. Tapi bukan karena aku tidak mengenalnya, aku kenal betul lelaki nomor dua yang dielu-elukan gadis sekolah kami. Tapi aku terkesiap karena bingung dengan ajakannya yang tiba-tiba.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Selain karena itu tidak sopan, makan malam dengan lelaki sempurna berkemeja garis-garis biru ini tidak akan membuatnya rugi.

"... Oke."

 **...**

 **Normal PoV.**

Sakura sedang menyeruput jus mangganya pelan sebelum menyuap kembali _yakisoba_ -nya. Sedari tadi, ia memilih diam saja tanpa berbicara dengan lelaki berambut merah menyala didepannya ini. Bukan, bukan karena Sakura yang terkesan jual mahal.

Tetapi, lelaki didepannya ini ber- _table manner_ sangat bagus sehingga ia memilih untuk menyuap makanannya terlebih dahulu. Sangat tidak cocok dengan suasana kafetaria yang merakyat.

Setelah selesai dengan makanannya, Gaara mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu. "Maaf, aku membawamu ke tempat ramai seperti ini, tidak berkelas, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng cepat, sehingga masker yang karetnya kucopot dari satu kupingku ikut bergoyang. "Tidak, aku suka makanan disini. Dan terimakasih karena sudah membayar," Timpal Sakura. Gaara tertawa geli.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau sudah mau ke tempat publik yang riskan seperti ini saja, aku sudah bersyukur. Kalau-kalau kau mendapat skandal, bukankah itu repot?" tanyanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

Lalu mukanya tiba-tiba menegang kaget sambil melihat kebelakang Sakura. Si gadis yang paranoid kalau tiba-tiba ada _papparazi_ dengan cekatan memakai masker dan menengok kebelakang.

Huh, syukurlah ia memakai masker.

Kalau tidak, ekspresi wajahnya pasti sangat terbaca ketika melihat sepasang muda-mudi rupawan yang dua-duanya berambut kebiruan. Saat Sasuke melewati meja Sakura, ia melotot sebentar lalu merubah ekspresinya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: After one year of vacuum. I've decided to go back, with new identity, of course. Haha. Semoga kalian menyambut dengan baik karya saya ini, dan saya mohon reviewnya. Oh iya, ide cerita ini, saya ambil dari banyak hal disekitar saya, seperti anime kuzu no honkai—seriously, that one anime is so fucked up like who would've thought that kind of tetragical love—lagu diamonds pun saya turut sertakan disini karena menurut saya ini cocok untuk Sakura dan Sasuke. Lalu, inspirasi saya datang dari imajinasi liar saya, nggak heran dong kalau ini erotis dan nggak etis? Seperti _underage_ _drinking_. Tapi sekali lagi, saya udah melarang underage buat baca. Masalah lemon, kayaknya saya emang fix di rating mature, tapi 'adegan'nya nggak saya buat gamblang, bisa dibilang semi-lemon. Tapi tetap aja, ini nggak pantes buat anak-anak.

Oke sekian,

Kobayakawa Matsuri.


	2. Shatter

Menggelikan.

Tatapan dua insan didepannya ini menggelikan.

Apalagi melihat tatapan si gadis.

Menjijikan. Jalang.

Terkutuklah kau, Jalang Ametis.

* * *

 _I knew that we became one right away._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Oh, right away._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIAMONDS.**

* * *

 **Sakura Haruno's PoV.**

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

Aku memekik pelan dalam hati agar tidak disadari oleh tiga insan yang sedang bertukar pandangan, aku memilih diam dan mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Sial. Kalau ia bisa membunuh orang dengan matanya, kuyakin ia akan dijatuhi hukuman mati karena terlalu sering membunuh orang.

Harusnya tadi aku menolak saja Gaara. Mungkin ini ganjaranku yang terlalu sering bermain dengan laki-laki, untukku yang terlalu serakah. Sudah diberi adonis raven, masih lapar yang lain? Aku mengumpati diriku sendiri.

"Ah ... Ini, Hinata ada perlu." Sasuke membalas perkataan Gaara sambil tersenyum ala kadarnya, sedikit-sedikit ia memperhatikanku yang menunduk dibalik topi fedoraku.

"Eh? Kalau begitu, sekalian saja. Ayo, sini Hinata- _senpai_. Mari kita makan bersama-sama." Gaara menawarkan sambil tersenyum. Mataku membelalak. Aku tahu, lelaki sempurna didepanku ini ber- _manner_ baik, tapi, aku lebih memilih Gaara menjadi lelaki bajingan yang tidak acuh terhadap sekitarnya—apalagi sampai menawarkan Hinata makan bersama kami.

"Ah ... Aku sebaiknya pulang." Segera saja aku berdiri dari suasana beraura berat ini. Hari ini, aku sedang tidak ingin beradu mulut dan menguras energiku—apalagi duduk bersama dengan musuh bebuyutanku.

"Tunggu dulu, Haruno-san!" Gaara menahan tanganku. Aku membelalak kembali. Ia baru saja membongkar identitasku, dan lihat wajah si Jalang? Ia berbinar-binar.

"Ha-Haruno Sakura? Vokalis SEVEN? Wah ..." tatapannya memuji. Untungnya ia bersuara pelan, kalau-kalau ada yang mendengar, bisa repot nanti.

Aku kemudian duduk kembali, kemudian meja kami yang muat untuk empat orang, penuh. Dengan Gaara yang bergeser disampingku dan aku serta Sasuke yang saling berhadapan. Aku melempari Sasuke dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-kau-lakukan-disini' tapi ia menghiraukanku. Dasar setan.

"Ngomong-ngomong ..." gadis yang lebih tua dari kami itu mulai bersuara, "... Sabaku- _san_ kenal dengan Haruno Sakura- _san_?" lanjutnya sambil menekuk senyum.

Sial. Kuakui senyumnya memang manis, dan aku tahu apa alasan Sasuke yang bisa tergila-gila dengan si Jalang satu ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengakuinya. Aku benci mengakui kelebihan lawanku—apalagi kelebihan gadis ini membuat Naruto- _niichan_ tergila-gila. Tidak.

"Uh, tidak juga." Gaara membalas perkataan Hinata sambil melirik kearahku. "Aku kenal dia, tapi ia tak mungkin kenal aku. Yah, setidaknya aku sudah membuat usaha." Lanjut Gaara.

Aku memberikan tatapan bingung kepada mereka, lalu Sasuke memanggil _waitress_ dan memesan menunya. Kulihat sekali-kali ia dan Hinata bertukar pandangan diwarnai dengan kikikan kecil Hinata saat mereka mendiskusikan apa yang sebaiknya mereka pesan. Menjijikan.

"Wah, jadi ini semacam pendekatan?" timpal Hinata kepada Gaara setelah pelayan pergi. Aku menekuk alisku. Bicara apa gadis ini?

"Wah, Hinata- _senpai_. Aku tidak bisa bilang begitu, kalau seperti itu, aku menaruh harapanku terlalu tinggi. Bukankah begitu, Sakura- _san_?" balas Gaara sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"A-Ah ... Tidak juga ..." karena bingung mau membalas apa, jadi yang keluar kalimat seperti itu. Aku menyesali dengan sangat kata-kataku yang terkesan membuat harapan Gaara membuncah.

Tuh, 'kan.

Lihat mata _jade_ -nya yang berbinar.

 **...**

 **Sasuke's PoV.**

Apa yang dilakukan gadis ini?

Aku tahu si gulali satu ini gila, bodoh, dan nakal. Tapi aku belum pernah sekalipun melihatnya separah ini. Apa yang dilakukannya dengan membuat harapan Gaara naik?

Aku, teman dari lama Sabaku no Gaara—paham betul bahwa laki-laki berambut merah itu merupakan penggemar Sakura, bukan fanatik, tapi setidaknya yang pernah kudengar;

'Gadis seperti Sakura itu tipeku.'

Dan dengan mereka berdua yang makan bersama ini, bukankah Sakura seakan-akan memberi lampu hijau ke Gaara? Apa-apaan tentang Sakura yang terkesan tidak menolak saat Gaara memberinya kode? Gadis itu seakan-akan tidak cukup dengan satu laki-laki. Dan aku tidak akan memberinya 'jalan halus' kalau ia mulai bermain-main dengan Gaara yang notabene teman dekatku.

"Bukannya Sakura- _san_ dilarang berpacaran?" aku buka suara, lalu menyeruput jus. Kulihat binar di mata Gaara meredup. Maaf, kawan.

Yang membuatku kaget, si gadis gulali didepanku melempariku pandangan menusuk. Apa maksudnya? "Tidak juga. Tetapi pandangan masyarakat kalau kami terjebak skandal menjadi buruk." Balas Sakura.

"Wah ..." Hinata disampingku terlihat tertarik ke pembicaraan—atau memang dari tadi sudah tertarik karena ia yang memulai. "... Jadi selebriti itu rumit, ya? Tapi bukannya jalinan cinta diam-diam itu mendebarkan?" lanjutnya.

Aku sedikit mengutuk kepolosan Hinata yang mendambakan cinta diam-diam. Lalu kulihat wajah Sakura, ia tersenyum kikuk. "Ah ... Mungkin hanya terdengar mendebarkan ditelinga umum. Kalau menjalaninya, beresiko tinggi." Lanjutnya. Jawabannya logis sekali, mengesampingkan bahwa Sakura merahasiakan hubungan kami dari umum, dan hanya satu sahabatnya yang tahu, si Yamanaka pirang.

"Kalau Uchiha-kun? Apa pernah menjalani hubungan yang mendebarkan?" aku hampir tersedak daging _steak_ yang sedang kumakan saat Sakura bertanya kepadaku.

"... Kalau yang dimaksud mendebarkan disitu adalah memecahkan kaca kelas dengan _bats_. Aku pernah. Yang lainnya, aku tidak yakin." Balasku mengelak. Ia menyunggingkan senyum miringnya kearahku.

"Oh, itu." Gaara terkekeh. "Aku ingat bagaimana Iruka- _sensei_ menggiring aku, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Neji ke ruang konseling. Dan aku ingat bagaimana Sasuke mendapat pengurangan poin paling banyak karena dia yang memegang _bats_." Lanjut Gaara. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Eh?" Hinata memasang muka kagetnya kearahku, menggemaskan. "Kapan ini? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" lanjutnya, aku hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Kukira anak bisnis akan lebih kaku." Ujar Sakura. "Ternyata kalian sama maniaknya, ya."

"Tentu saja. Kami juga murid SMA biasa, kau tahu." Gaara menimpali.

"Ah ... Aku harus pulang sekarang." Sakura melihat jam kemudian bergegas merapihkan kembali penyamarannya.

"Akan kuantar." Ujar Gaara, awalnya kulihat Sakura memberi gestur menolak, tetapi Gaara bersikeras untuk mengantarnya, jadi akhirnya Sakura mengalah. "Sasuke, aku duluan." Ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan kami.

Kemudian Sakura memberi pandangan singkat kepadaku sebelum mereka berdua melangkah menjauh dari bangku kafetaria. Apa arti pandangannya? Ambigu sekali. Apakah ia marah? Lalu karena apa?

"Sakura-san itu cantik, ya?" tiba-tiba Hinata menyadarkanku, ia sedang memotong daging _burger_ -nya dengan pisau. Kalau itu Sakura, aku yakin ia akan memasukkan satu gigitan penuh _burger_ kedalam mulutnya.

"Hn."

"Hei! Bukankah kulitnya terlihat lembut? Aku bahkan ingin memegang tangannya. Ah, selebriti memang berbeda, bukan begitu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"... Ya."

Kemudian _handphone_ -ku bergetar. Aku kemudian membukanya, sebuah pesan.

 _From: Cotton C._

 _Pastikan kau pulang jam sepuluh. Jangan membawa gadis itu. Ah, bawakan aku Yakitori didepan gang apartemenmu dan pastikan itu tidak diberi saus, kutunggu kau dikamarmu._

Dasar, semena-mena.

 **...**

 **Naruto Uzumaki's PoV**

Dari awal, Sakura- _chan_ adalah anak yang cerewet. Tapi hanya terhadapku. Kami merupakan tetangga, rumahnya tepat disampingku. Sakura- _chan_ tidak punya ayah—atau ia punya tetapi ia bukan anak legal Ayahnya—yang kudengar dari ibu-ibu tetangga kami.

Aku mulai mengetahui fakta bahwa sebenarnya ayah Sakura- _chan_ adalah seorang politisi ternama sewaktu kelas lima sekolah dasar, Sakura- _chan_ dulu sempat menjadi bahan olok-olok ketika Ayahnya yang naik limosin turun mengunjungi rumah Ibunya hanya untuk memberikan satu koper uang.

Aku yang selalu main bersamanya, tidak terima dengan olokan anak-anak. Jadi aku terus membelanya, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak salah. Dan memang betul, gadis itu tidak salah apa-apa. Ia bahkan pernah berkata bahwa;

" _Aku bahkan tidak pernah meminta_ Tou-san _untuk membuatku_."

Sungguh menyakitkan. Gadis mungil berambut merah muda menggemaskan ini butuh perlindungan. Jadi aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk menjaganya dari semua ini. Semua yang menyakitkannya. Tapi kurasa, ia sudah kuat sekarang.

Contohnya, seperti bagaimana ia harus meyakinkan Ibunya yang super sensitif saat ia bilang ia akan tinggal bersama empat laki-laki dan akan debut menjadi penyanyi, atau berteriak kembali kearah Ayahnya saat ia harus meminta izin tapi Ayahnya menolak untuk mengizinkannya dengan alasan kalau sampai identitasnya terbongkar sebagai anak haram, maka karir Ayahnya bisa terganggu.

Aku termangu. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan gadis yang setiap hari menangis kepadaku itu sekarang bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti;

" _Persetan dengan semua itu. Ayah tidak menganggapku selama ini, maka keluarkan saja aku dari registrasi keluarga! Aku memang sudah dari dulu tidak pernah merasa bagian dari keluargamu_."

Jadi harusnya, aku tidak kaget saat ia mengirimiku pesan bahwa ia tidak akan pulang lagi malam ini. Dengan alasan klasik 'Main ke Yamanaka' lagi. Aku bukan remaja bodoh yang tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sakura ingin 'coba-coba'—bukannya karena aku tidak percaya. Tapi karena aku juga melakukannya.

Tapi alasannya, siapa? Siapa yang menjadi pasangan gadis gulali itu? Kalau aku menceritakannya kepada Sai atau Kiba, aku yakin mereka hanya akan menganggapnya angin lalu. Tapi, sayangnya bagiku tidak. Kalau gadis itu berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada yang menangisinya saat ia menjadi hancur, maka aku dengan siap membantah semua argumen gadis itu.

Aku khawatir. Tetapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Hinata, gadis yang kucintai, bahkan berkata bahwa aku harus menghilangkan kekhawatiranku yang teramat sangat. Ah, saat kuingat mata ametisnya, rasa khawatirku sedikit mereda.

 _ **Drrt. Drrt.**_

Aku mengernyit, ada sebuah pesan masuk, langsung saja kubaca.

 _From; Hinata_

 _Naruto_ -kun _? Apa kau masih bangun? Aku tadi tidak sengaja bertemu Sakura-_ san _di swalayan, ia sedang makan bersama Gaara-_ kun _lalu tadi pulang bersamanya. Seperti yang kau bilang, ia cantik._

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat membacanya. Tentu saja, Sakura berbohong. Dan tentu saja, Yamanaka mana yang bernama belakang Gaara? Setahuku, Yamanaka hanya satu, perempuan pirang cerewet. Sialan.

Aku ingin menelpon Sakura, tetapi tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat. Aku tidak mungkin langsung menuduhnya berbohong di telepon begitu saja. Mungkin saja ia diantar Gaara untuk kerumah Yamanaka.

Mungkin saja.

 **...**

 **Sakura's PoV.**

Sasuke membanting tubuhku dikasur. Aku memberinya tatapan kesal.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu? Aku belum menghabiskan _yakitori_ -ku."

"Apakah itu penting sekarang?"

"Apakah kau semudah ini untuk kalah dengan hawa nafsumu?"

"Apakah kau semudah itu untuk memutar satu laki-laki ke lainnya?"

Aku memberinya tatapan sangar, lalu menepis tangannya yang memegang pundakku. "Kau berkata begitu seolah-olah akulah yang jahat. Setelah aku mengorbankan gajiku dan tenagaku untuk menaiki taksi kesini sambil membawa belanjaan, kau tega juga."

Sasuke menghela napasnya kemudian duduk disampingku. "Naik taksi tidak ada apa-apanya dengan upahmu selama ini, dasar Artis. Dan kau berarti tadi turun di rumahmu kemudian naik taksi kesini? Buang-buang tenaga."

"Tidak juga." Balasku, kemudian ia menoleh. "Aku turun di dekat _convenience store_ dan naik taksi dari sana. Di apartemenku banyak _papparazi_ , dan turun dari mobil Gaara malam-malam seperti ini bukannya cari mati?"

"Pintar juga kau." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas kecil diujung kamarnya, dasar orang kaya. Bisa-bisanya ia menghamburkan listrik dengan menggunakan dua kulkas? Sementara aku harus menjual suaraku dulu disini?

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan botol minuman kerasnya dari sana. Aku mengernyit lalu menghampirinya lalu merebut botol itu. "Apa?" kulihat rahangnya mengeras setelah bertanya padaku.

"Cobalah untuk menguranginya ..." ujarku. "... Dalam beberapa bulan, aku tidak ingin melihat kalau wajahmu yang dipuji-puji menjadi bertulang menonjol dan berpipi tirus. Tidak akan terlihat bagus dengan bibirmu yang lebar." Lanjutku setengah bercanda.

Ia menghela napasnya. "Kau memujiku atau mau menjatuhkanku? Sungguh, penunjukkan bibirku yang lebar disana tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kegiatan meminum alkoholku."

Aku kemudian membuka botol itu dan menenggaknya langsung. Kudengar kata-kata 'Hei!' tapi tak kuhiraukan. Lalu kemudian kutaruh kembali botol itu ke kulkas. Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan 'kau-sudah-puas-belum?'

Tapi aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku kepadanya dan menjatuhkan tubuhku ke kasurnya. Ia mendekatiku dan mengecup hidungku dari atas.

"Apa kau merayuku?"

"Apa Gaara merayumu?"

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Itu juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ini persoalan yang benar-benar berbeda."

"Jadi, Gaara merayumu?"

Aku mengernyit kesal. Lelaki dihadapanku ini tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh tentang sahabat merah menyalanya. "Kau pikir Gaara adalah lelaki yang baik?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawabnya cepat tanpa ragu. Kulihat wajahnya dari bawah, masih terlihat tampan, tapi kantung matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia lelah. Lama-lama ia menjadi payah dan tidak keren.

"Bukankah karena itu ia tidak akan menjadi masalah?"

"Justru karena itu."

Aku mengernyit lagi. "Maksudmu apa? Kami hanya bertemu tidak sengaja. Percaya atau tidak, ajakannya untuk makan bersama tadi, spontan ia lakukan setelah membantuku mengambilkan pembalut."

Sasuke tersenyum geli. "Humormu bagus juga." Tapi aku tidak bercanda. "Karena ia baik, aku pikir dia tidak pantas untukmu membuatnya menjadi pelarian?"

"Lalu kalau aku serius?"

"..."

"Tidak. Aku bercanda. Dihatiku hanya ada Naruto- _niichan_." Ujarku. Kemudian ia mengulum lembut bibirku. Aku kemudian menoreh kesamping, menolak ciumannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Matanya seakan berharap. Aku menyukai matanya yang membuatku merasa diinginkan.

"Lebih baik hari ini kau tidur."

"Tidak bisa, aku harus membuat diriku lelah dulu. Apalagi kau merebut alkoholku."

"Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu."

"... Terserah."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Bisakah kau lebih senang sedikit? Karena kau bisa mendengar suaraku dengan cuma-cuma." ia kemudian merebahkan dirinya, aku mengadap kesamping.

" _Everybody loves the things you do,_

 _From the way you talk,_

 _To the way you move ..._ " aku kemudian mengelus rambut Sasuke yang memposisikan dirinya tidur disampingku.

" _Everybody here is watching you,_

 _Cause you feel like home,_

 _You're like a dream come true ..._ " kulihat napas Sasuke mulai sedikit teratur, ia mencoba memejamkan matanya.

" _But if by chance you're here alone,_

 _Can i have a moment, before i go,_

' _cause i've been by myself all night long, hoping you're someone i used to know ..._ "

Aku mengelus rambut bagian depannya, dari jarakku yang terpisah beberapa senti saja darinya, tercium aroma _musk_ lembut yang menenangkan.

" _You look like a movie,_

 _You sound like a song,_

 _My God this is how we live*_

 _When we were young ..._ "

Aku lihat salah satu ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik keatas, kurasa ia geli karena kurubah sedikit liriknya, aku menghela napas lega. Ia rileks. Aku senang. Akhirnya aku bisa memberikannya rasa aman yang selama ini kudapat darinya.

" _Let me photograph you in this light,_

 _In case, it is the last time, that reminds_

 _Me exactly like we were before we realized,_

 _We were sad of getting hurt* it made us reckless,_

 _It was just like a movie, it was just like a song,_

 _When we were young._ "

Malam ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa bulan, Sasuke tidur tanpa bantuan alkohol dan tanpa membuat dirinya sendiri lelah terlebih dulu.

 **TB** **C**

* * *

Okay, here it is. Chapter two. Fandom Naruto udah nggak serame dulu lagi ya? Fanfict-fanfict disini jarang update. Oke, saya sadar kalo chap 1 banyak salah penggunaan kata, disitu jadi kalimat rancu, padahal harusnya pake sudut pandang 1 eh jadi sudut pandang orang ketiga. Sorry, i've been wanting to repair them, but they said i should just rest. (i am actually typing this while sneaking haha) Ok, disini saya juga mau bahas tentang masalah penggunaan pair SasuHina yang 'katanya' bikin alergi. Nah, emang dari awal saya nggak ngefokus ke mereka, 'kan? Tapi lihat aja nanti. Hehe. Btw, saya menggunakan mereka atas dasar keinginan saya, saya suwer saya nggak bisa nulis selain pair utama SasuSaku, tapi bukan berarti saya nggak suka SasuHina. Dan kalau ada reader yang nggak suka? it's okay. I'm never gonna change my plan. Terus yang bilang kalau hanya Sakura yang menderita, siapa bilang? Saya feminist sejati, dan nggak akan saya biarkan Sakura yang jadi pasif disini. Btw, kalo Sasuke dan Hinata OOC, masa iya? Sasuke disini tetap nyelekit, cuma pikirannya aja kemana-mana. Kalau Hinata emang sih, sedikit melenceng karena dia lebih assertive dari sebelumnya.

*: Ini disesuaikan dengan keadaan mereka kayak _My god this is how we live_ itu artinya _oh tuhan, beginikah kita hidup sewaktu muda?_ Itu menggambarkan mereka yang mudanya 'sekarang' bukan nanti. Jadi nggak cocok kalau pake _remind_ karena mereka masih muda. Terus yang _we were sad of getting hurt_ itu diganti dari _we were sad of getting old_ karena menurut saya _getting hurt_ lebih cocok ke mereka yang lagi _brokenheart_. Oh iya, ini dari lagunya Adele when we were young.

Sekian,

Kobayakawa Matsuri


	3. The things Succubus like

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, bukan dapurnya.

Membuat segelas kopi pahit, dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Air matanya mengalir.

Rasanya, ia ingin mencakar seseorang.

* * *

 _You and I_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You and I_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _We're like_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diamonds.**

* * *

 **Sasuke's PoV.**

Aku tiba-tiba tersadar dari tidurku. Benar, aku tidur. Tanpa bantuan alkohol. Ini hebat. Lalu kulihat jam dinding, pukul tiga pagi, dan kuedarkan pandanganku kearah sekitar, tidak ada Sakura. Aku berjalan keluar kamar.

Ini hebat, walaupun aku baru tidur sekitaran empat jam, aku telah berhasil mengurangi kadar kepayahanku yang tidak bisa tidur tanpa alkohol. Kecuali, canduku telah digantikan dengan suara Sakura—yang heranku bisa membuat tidur dengan jenis suara yang terkesan _ngebass_ untuk perempuan.

Aku menemukannya di _pantry_ samping kamarku. Ia sedang meminum segelas kopi—bukan. Lebih tepatnya satu teko kopi, yang ia tuang terus menerus ke gelas kopinya, sambil sesekali meremas rambutnya kebelakang dan memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia menangis.

Aku mendekatinya, dan menyambar gelas kopi itu dan mencicipinya. Ini lebih pahit dari yang biasa kubuat—maksudku, berapa banyak biji kopi yang ia masukkan kesini? Seriusan, organ pencernaannya akan hancur dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau gila." Aku membuka mulutku, lalu berjalan menuju kulkas di ujung _pantry_ dan mengambil kotak susu lalu menuangkan setengahnya—tidak. Seluruhnya ke dalam teko kopi, yang dibalas dengan tatapan sinis.

"Sumpah, kau menghancurkan sesi meditasiku." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelap jejak air mata yang tersisa dipipinya.

"Sumpah, aku baru saja menghindari lambungmu dari bahaya."

"Ya, ya. Terimakasih. Dan bukannya kau sedang tidur?" ia mengernyitkan alisnya. "Jangan bilang aku sedang berbicara dengan _Sasu-ghost_ disini."

"Apanya _Sasu-ghost_. Kafein membuatmu gila." Aku mengetuk jidatnya. "Tetap saja, tanpa alkohol, nyanyianmu tidak akan terlalu membantu."

"Apakah aku harus menyanyikanmu sepanjang malam?" Sakura meregangkan badannya, aku kemudian duduk di meja depannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau terbebani kalau suaramu habis." Ujarku menolak. "Jadi, kau kenapa? Apakah ini tentang Naruto?"

"Kau harus memanggilnya dengan _senpai_." Sakura memberiku tatapan tajam.

"Persetan."

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang tidak bisa tidur setelah menyanyikanmu, dan ini biasa kulakukan untuk menenangkan diriku."

"Maksudmu dengan membuat kopi yang benar-benar pahit?" setelah pertanyaanku dijawab dengan anggukan, aku memberinya tatapan aneh.

"Hei ... Anggap saja ini sama dengan kecanduan alkohol." Sakura tertawa, kulihat ia semakin tirus dari beberapa bulan sejak aku pertama menemuinya. Payah. Kami sama-sama payah.

"Kau kenapa?" aku melipat tanganku, dan menuang kopi yang sekarang bisa disebut susu rasa kopi kegelasnya dan kuminum. Segelas berdua. Bukankah kami romantis?

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng, lalu setelah kuberikan tatapan memaksa, ia membuka mulutnya. "Kau tahu gosip bahwa aku anak seorang politisi? Maksudku, **anak haram** seorang politisi?"

Aku tergugu. "... Ya."

Sakura kemudian tersenyum, tapi matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak."

Aku memberinya tatapan bingung.

"Maksudku, aku hanya berbicara dengan Ayahku dua kali selama aku hidup. Pertama saat ia datang kerumah dulu saat aku masih kecil. Hanya mengenalkan diri. Bukankah itu menyedihkan? Kau harus mengenalkan diri kepada Ayah kandungmu sendiri."

Aku menelan ludahku. Topik ini akan menjadi topik berat. "... Lalu?"

"Haha." Sakura tertawa. "Sudah kuduga, cerita denganmu memang menyenangkan, seriusan. Kau akan ditampar Kiba kalau ia cerita dan tanggapanmu hanya seperti itu."

Aku hanya diam kemudian menyesap susu tadi kembali, untungnya, rasa manis susu terbanting dengan pahitnya kopi yang masih tersisa—jadi aku tidak perlu diam tak melakukan apapun saat keadaan menjadi canggung.

"... Dan yang kedua ..." Ia melanjutkan ceritanya, ia mengadah keatas. Kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "... Saat aku ingin debut. Aku sebenarnya ditentang keras-keras untuk menjadi _entertainer_. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Aku memutar otakku sedikit. "Karena Ayahmu takut kalau aibnya akan terbongkar?"

"Ouch." Sakura membuat gerakkan seperti memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Kau baru saja bilang bahwa aku adalah aib Ayah."

"... Maaf."

"Tidak." Ia tersenyum. "Memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku bahkan telah memutus hubungan yang bisa dibilang 'kekeluargaan'-ku dengannya. Dan bukankah aku aneh? Mendambakan kasih sayang, padahal aku sendiri yang memutus segalanya."

Sakura kemudian menduduk, air matanya jatuh ke meja, dipipinya juga mengalir deras. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku, tidak tahan. Kemudian, setelah beberapa detik, aku membuka pejamanku. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan air mata mengalir deras, sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin mencoba jatuh cinta denganmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Kasihan.

 **...**

 **Sakura's PoV**

Aku tahu. Aku dalang semuanya.

Seperti bagaimana hubunganku dengan Ayah semakin memburuk karena aku yang memutuskan tali hubungan. Seperti bagaimana sekarang Sasuke mencumbuku kalau bukan karena aku yang semena-mena berkata bahwa ingin jatuh cinta dengannya.

Sasuke benar.

Aku gila.

"... Ah!" aku mendesah pelan, ia sekarang telah berada didalamku. Ia menggeram lalu menggigit pundakku. Airmataku meleleh. Ia mengusap keningku, lalu mataku. Kadang, Sasuke membuatku takut, seperti sekarang. Bagaimana ia memperlakukanku dengan lembut, membuatku ngeri.

Aku mungkin akan mendambakan sesuatu yang lebih darinya. Tapi aku tahu, ia hanya melakukan ini karena kasihan denganku. Kami sama-sama menyedihkannya. Jadi aku tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Sasuke bergerak lagi, ia memejamkan matanya. Apakah senikmat itu?—pikirku. Aku menggapai wajahnya, lalu mengecup keningnya. Hari ini, pukul tiga pagi, saat kami melakukan seks di _pantry_ , Sasuke terlihat keren.

"Hinata ..."

Aku membuka mataku. Ia juga—terlihat kaget, padahal ia biasanya mengucapkan nama itu saat kami melakukan ini, tapi malam ini berbeda. Karena aku baru saja berkata bahwa aku ingin jatuh cinta dengannya.

Ia tergugu. Menatapku sendu. Airmataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Mengapa semua orang yang menjadi tongkat pembantuku untuk berpijak menginginkan orang lain? Naruto- _niichan_ menginkan Hinata. Lelaki didepanku ini juga.

"Maaf ..." Ia terlihat bersalah. Aku memejamkan mataku dan bangun dari posisi kami.

"Tidak. Harusnya aku tahu dari awal kalau ini semua didasari oleh rasa kasihan." Aku membenarkan bajuku. "Aku pulang, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hei!"

Ia menahan tanganku, tapi setelah kuberikannya tatapan sendu, ia melepas perlahan-lahan pergelangan tanganku. Aku kemudian berjalan menuju kamar dan mengemasi barang-barangku.

 **...**

 **Yamanaka Ino's PoV.**

Harusnya, jam tiga adalah waktuku untuk istirahat setelah aku dari pulang sekolah sampai jam dua malam berkutat dengan _design_ yang akan kukirim ke sebuah kontes. Harusnya.

Tetapi kalau sahabatku, jam tiga pagi, dengan kemeja berantakan sebagai dress, ditengah hujan badai, membawa dua kantung belanjaan, datang kerumahku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, apakah aku bisa beristirahat?

Tidak.

Aku segera menggiringnya ke kamarku yang berada di lantai atas sebelum membuat keributan yang akan membangunkan Ibu dan Ayahku. Kutengok saat kami menaiki tangga, di pundak yang sedikit terekspos akibat kemejanya tak terkancing dengan benar, ada bekas gigitan merah.

Gadis ini pasti membuat keributan dirumah 'pelariannya'.

Kemudian kami memasuki kamar, aku memberinya handuk dan membuatkan cokelat panas untuknya di dapur lantai bawah. Benar-benar sekali Sakura Haruno. Merepotkan sekali, tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja melihatnya hancur berantakan seperti itu.

Setelah aku memberinya cokelat panas, dan setelah ia meneguknya satu sisipan. Airmata mengumpul lagi dipelupuk matanya, bersiap untuk meluncur.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, aku duduk di bangku meja desainku, melawan rasa kantuk yang mendera.

Ia terisak. "Ino ... Ino ... A-Aku ..." ia tergagap kemudian menangis. Kemudian aku menjulurkan tangan untuk memeluknya.

"Sssh, tenanglah. Apa yang terjadi?" aku mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku ingin bebas dari ini semua ..."

Aku tahu. Yang Sakura maksud disini merujuk ke lingkaran setan yang ia alami. Aku menghela napasku. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ memanggil nama Hinata saat kami melakukannya ..."

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. "Maksudnya? Bukankah kau melakukannya juga? Maksudku, memanggil Naruto?"

"Tidak hari ini." Tatapan Sakura menjadi tajam, dan terlihat mengerikan dengan jejak air mata di pipinya. "Aku baru saja berkata bahwa 'Aku ingin mencoba jatuh cinta denganmu' dan ... dan ..." air matanya tidak terbendung lagi.

Aku pikir, aku mengerti sebagian besar masalah ini. Aku tahu dari awal hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura karena saat Sakura kehilangan keperawanannya, ia sedang minum di klub bersamaku. Tentunya ini menjadi rahasia kami berempat, aku, Tuhan, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Tapi nampaknya, Tuhan telah memundakki kami dari masalah ini—dan ini semua menjadi tidak terkendali.

Aku menghela napasku, masalah ini terlalu berat untuk dipikirkan jam tiga—entahlah. Empat? Saat dirimu lelah. "Sakura, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dihatimu hanya ada 'Naruto- _niichan_ '?"

Ia mengangguk.

Aku menghela napas lagi. "Lantas apa? Aku bukan ingin menjadi kejam disini. Tapi apakah kau yakin Sasuke langsung bisa menghentikan kebiasaannya memanggil Hinata setelah kau mengatakan 'aku ingin jatuh cinta denganmu'? Sekarang lihat dirimu. Kau masih mencintai Naruto tapi memberi harapan ke Sasuke? Dan _Fyi_ , tadi jam 11 Naruto bertanya lewat pesan bahwa apakah kau pulang bersama Sabaku no Gaara. Yang benar saja, Sakura."

Ia terdiam, lalu memandangi gelas mug-nya. "Aku memang pulang bersama Gaara." Ia menatapku serius. Gadis ini memainkan tiga laki-laki yang paling diinginkan di sekolah kami dalam satu malam, dan ia mengekspektasiku untuk memberinya rasa kasihan? Aku bukan sahabat yang sebaik itu.

"Tapi aku naik taksi ke rumah Sasuke."

"Dengan membohongi Naruto bahwa kau ada dirumahku?"

Ia mengangguk. Aku menggeleng. Ini semua makin tidak beraturan. Sakura tidak pernah lepas kontrol selama ini, dan aku yakin ia tidak ingin citranya sebagai publik figur harus tersandung berbagai macam skandal yang kira-kira _headline_ -nya akan seperti;

'Nona H. Memainkan hati dua anak Arsitokrat dan _Drummer_ band-nya?' atau 'Jalang Nasional, Permainan hati dua bangsawan dan penabuh drum.'

Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat artikel seperti itu dan nama Sakura yang makin tercoreng setelah berhembus kabar bahwa ia anak haram. Citra miliknya yang tadi 'prodigi musik' menjadi 'Anak haram yang menghabiskan hidupnya melakukan hal-hal haram'.

Aku mendecakkan lidahku. "Ganti bajumu. Dan tidur sekarang, Sakura. Besok kau akan kesekolah seperti tidak ada masalah apapun."

Ia mengangguk.

 **...**

 **Naruto's PoV.**

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan ketika diberi jawaban saat menginterogasi kawanan Yamanaka-Haruno yang baru beberapa menit lalu datang ke sekolah. Mereka datang berdua. Bagus. Ia tidak bohong.

"Jadi Sakura- _chan_ benar-benar ada dirumahmu?"

Ino memutar bola matanya, sekali lagi. "Bukankah sudah kubilang beberapa kali, iya. Naruto- _senpai_. Aku bahkan punya fotonya saat berganti piyama semalam, mau lihat?" Aku menggeleng cepat. Sakura kemudian melemparkan tatapan tajam ke Ino.

"Dasar sialan! Kau benar-benar menjadi maniak, Ino." Sakura mendelik kesal kearah Ino yang sedang duduk di depan bangku kelasku. Posisi mereka saat ini tengah berada di kelas dua belas, kuinterogasi namun sepertinya menurut mereka ini hanya seperti sebuah laporan.

"Ah, benar juga. Foto setengah bugil Sakura Haruno, kira-kira kalau kulelang, aku bisa dapat harga tertinggi berapa, ya? Ah, aku akan kaya sebentar lagi." Yamanaka Ino kemudian berdiri. "Dan, sampai jumpa, Naruto- _senpai_." Ia kemudian berjalan melenggang keluar kelasku, diikuti si gadis berambut merah muda.

Aku hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum saat mereka berdua terlibat argumen kembali dari kejauhan. Mereka akrab. Tidak menunjukkan keanehan apapun, dan aku tahu dengan pasti Yamanaka Ino yang Ibunya seorang designer ternama dan Ayahnya yang seorang petinggi birokrasi tidak mungkin memberi efek buruk kepada Sakura, kecuali ia ingin memberi citra buruk kepada Ayah dan Ibunya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang janggal. Kenapa Sakura pulang bersama Sabaku no Gaara anak bisnis kelas sebelas ke rumah Ino? Apakah mereka punya hubungan sesuatu? Atau Sakura menolak ajakan makan malam bersama anggota band kami untuk berkencan singkat dengan Gaara?

Aah. Aku pusing.

"Naruto! Hinata Hyuuga- _san_ dari kelas bisnis ingin menemuimu!"

Suara itu mengagetkanku, aku menoleh. Di depan pintu kelasku, berdiri seorang gadis berkulit putih porselen kemerahan yang sedang menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Menggemaskan.

Aku kemudian mendekatinya dan merangkul bahunya lalu menggiringnya menyusuri lorong. Aku adalah tipe lelaki posesif, dan aku tidak ingin mencoreng harga diriku sebagai lelaki posesif dengan berbincang hangat berdua gadis ini di dalam kelas sambil dengan santai ketika laki-laki kelasku memandang Hinata dengan tatapan lapar.

"Naruto- _kun_. Kau tampak lelah," Hinata melihatku khawatir. Aku tersenyum.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak _live_. Dan aku baru bisa tidur ketika lewat tengah malam. Oh iya, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu berbelanja kemarin." Gadis didepanku kemudian menggeleng. Aku mengernyit.

"Tidak, aku paham. Lagipula dengan Naruto- _kun_ berbelanja denganku, bukankah itu akan menimbulkan skandal?" Ia menengok kearahku, kulihat dari atas, mata ametisnya bulat. Memberi kesan polos yang jarang dimiliki oleh anak berumur delapan belas tahun.

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng, lalu kemudian gantian ia yang mengernyit. "Media hanya peduli dengan vokalis kami, Sakura- _chan_. Kau tahu, ia punya 'sesuatu' yang membuat _papparazi_ betah mengikutinya."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Ah, itu Sakura- _san_. Dan ada Sasuke- _kun_ juga." Aku menoleh. Disana ada Yamanaka, Sakura- _chan_ —dan, Uchiha? Apa yang Uchiha lakukan disana? Kenapa Sakura memandang Uchiha bungsu itu sengit? Aku tahu Uchiha Sasuke satu ini, teman Hinata. Anak arsitokrat dari Kyoto yang darah keluarganya disebut darah konglomerat atau keturunan dewa atau apalah.

Aku ingin mencoba meminum darah itu.

 **...**

 **Hinata Hyuuga's PoV.**

Aku adalah wanita.

Dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Kalau kata Ibuku, gadis keturunan keluarga kami harus mendongakkan kepala setinggi mungkin. Kami harus bangga dengan darah keluarga kami, makanya kami harus menikah dengan seseorang dari keluarga cabang kami juga karena akan menjaga kemurnian darah kami. Tapi, menurutku itu hanya mengekang kebebasanku.

Keluargaku dan Sasuke- _kun_ berkerabat jauh, tapi kami masih satu leluhur. Kalau kata orang, kami mempunyai darah suci. Dan aku mungkin saja akan dinikahkan dengan Sasuke- _kun_ suatu saat nanti. Aku tahu itu akan membuat laki-laki raven tampan itu bahagia.

Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi kalau Sasuke menyukaiku, aku mengetahuinya. Bukannya diinginkan laki-laki itu membuatmu bahagia? Aku menyadarinya saat lelaki yang disukai teman dekatku saat SMP menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Saat aku melihat temanku menangis dan merelakan lelaki itu untukku, aku tidak merasa simpatik. Aku hanya berpikir, suatu hari nanti, aku tidak ingin menjadi semenyedihkan itu. Aku gadis Hyuuga. Lelaki menginginkanku, dan aku pantas mendongakkan kepala setinggi mungkin untuk itu.

Jadi, aku mulai menemukan kesenangan dengan motivasi Ibuku yang terkesan kaku. Aku mulai memahami ucapan Ibu. Sebuah bunga yang indah, sehat, dan semerbak pasti akan dikerubungi oleh lebah-lebah. Dan sudah kubilang, bukannya dicintai seseorang itu menyenangkan? Kau merasa disayang.

Tapi, bukan berarti aku menyukai mereka. Buat mereka merasa kau telah memberi semuanya, dan saat mereka mulai meninggi, kau meninggalkannya. Bukankah itu sebuah permainan yang seru? Berikan apapun selain hatimu.

Tapi, saat ini, aku menemukan seorang gadis muda kurus—yang dengan sekali lihat saja kau akan tahu bahwa ia menyukai Naruto—menjadi bunga lain perusak ekosistem kecil yang kubuat. Seorang gadis berkulit lembut yang membuat siapapun ingin memeluknya, Haruno Sakura.

Kudengar, ia merupakan keturunan politisi ternama, tetapi anak ilegal. Tapi menurutku, ikatan darah, ilegal maupun legal, tetap sama saja. Kalau gadis itu memang mempunyai 'darah ningrat' pasti ia akan terlihat berbeda. Dan memang, gadis itu terlihat berbeda dari yang lain.

Kami sama. Jadi, aku ingin ia cepat menyadarinya. Aku butuh permainan baru dan aku memilihmu, Haruno Sakura. Jadi, saat semuanya mulai berjalan seperti kalkulasiku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum menantikan saat yang pas untuk aku muncul.

Seperti bagaimana mereka bertemu. Sakura dan Sasuke, aku tahu mereka melakukan sesuatu. Di kamar Sasuke, ada sebuah kemeja tergantung berbau parfum manis, dan kebetulan saat Sakura dan aku berpapasan, ia juga mengeluarkan bau yang sama.

Yang kedua, saat kulihat Sakura dan Gaara- _kun_ makan bersama di kafetaria, aku bersikeras untuk berpura-pura lapar dan mengajak Sasuke untuk makan bersama. Hanya untuk memastikan Sasuke- _kun_ dan Sakura saja. Dan dari yang kulihat, kuamati. Mereka berdua bertukar pandang.

Aah. Ini semakin menarik saja, pipiku hangat hanya dengan memikirkan hidup Sakura- _chan_ yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi permainanku.

Lalu tidak lama setelah itu, ponsel Sasuke- _kun_ berdering. Dan ia buru-buru mengantarku pulang ke rumahku. Bukankah itu kebetulan yang aneh? Jadi, kumasukkan semua itu kedalam kalkulasiku untuk memainkan hidup Sakura. Seperti bagaimana aku sengaja mengirimi pesan Naruto- _kun_ bahwa aku bertemu Sakura.

Gadis itu, seperti dugaanku, pulang dengan Gaara, lalu kerumah Sasuke, dan pagi ini berangkat bersama Yamanaka Ino. Kalau aku boleh memuji, otak gadis gulali itu encer luar biasa, mengingat kalau ia dengan cepat mengubah lokasi tanpa ada jejak agar orang curiga. Kami benar-benar mirip dalam segi itu.

Kenapa aku tahu? Karena aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan tiga insan yang tengah berdiskusi dibawah tangga kelas dua belas seni saat aku melewatinya untuk menemui Naruto—yang saat ini tidak digunakan lagi.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku."

"Apa masih ada lagi?"

"Sakura, Sasuke. Sudahlah, kalian berdua harusnya cepat-cepat mengakhiri permainan setan ini! Kau tahu, efeknya bisa lebih parah dari semalam."

Aku mensyukuri mulut bocor Yamanaka Ino. Lalu sengaja saja, aku membuat Naruto menuruni tangga tak terpakai itu. Aku tahu betul wataknya, ia tidak ingin aku dilempari tatapan lapar murid-murid. Tapi sejujurnya, aku merasa senang dengan tatapan-tatapan itu.

Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Naruto- _kun_. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke- _kun_. Apakah kau mau ikut?"

 _Game Over_ , Sakura-chan.

 **TBC**

* * *

So what? Plot twist, isn't it? The least you expect it, the more it became real. So Hinata is a real bitch on this one, but trust me it ain't gonna end as you predicted it. Yaaa, saya balik lagi disini. So, who else watched the latest episode of Kuzu no Honkai? Wanna rant with me? Isn't that episode the most fucked up one? Haha. Oke, saya mau balesin pertanyaan yang saya rasa perlu saya jawab. Alkoholik jadi Sakuholik? Emmm, bakal dipertimbangkan deh. Soalnya sekarang Sasuke masih Hinata-addict sih ya, hehe. Sasuke cemburu? More like, he was being possesive tapi belum ada perasaan. Nanti deh akan dijelaskan. Anyway, i read all of your reviews and i honestly feeling great that this received a lot of love. Ah, Shira Ayugi-san, i would read it. And DeShadyLady, thank you so much and because of your review, i won't think twice about changing my plan. Ah iya, satu lagi. Kayaknya, update selanjutnya bakalan lama karena banyak hal yang harus diurus, anyway i would absolutely update it when i have time. G'bye!

Sekian,

Kobayakawa Matsuri


	4. Cupid shoots

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. Ia tahu ini harus berakhir.

Ia tahu betapa menjijikan mendengar nama wanita itu.

Tapi, kalau laki-laki payah didepannya ini memberikan tatapan sedih?

Apa ia harus mengakhirinya?

* * *

 _You're a shooting star i see_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _A vision of ecstasy_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _When you hold me, I'm alive we're like_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIAMONDS.**

* * *

 **Sasuke's PoV.**

Aku merasa mual saat mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Kabuto- _sensei_ jadi aku memilih untuk membuang waktu di bangunan seni. Luar biasa sekali sekolahanku, jam masuk untuk kelas bisnis dibuat sepagi mungkin sedangkan jam masuk kelas seni dibuat senyaman mungkin untuk muridnya. Melihat perbedaan keduanya, aku merasa seperti dipenjara.

Aku menelusuri lorong bangunan jurusan seni sambil mencopot dasi dan blazer-ku yang berlogo kelas bisnis agar tidak terlalu dipandangi orang-orang. Hasilnya? Nol persen sukses. Mereka masih tetap menatapku.

Aku menelosori lorong paling ujung dan menemukan sebuah tangga tak terpakai dan menaikinya, aku terkejut, aku hampir saja bertabrakan dengan Sakura Haruno di lantai tiga, lantai kelas dua belas.

"Hei." Yamanaka pirang disamping gadis itu menyapaku, aku hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. Kulihat wajahnya mengetat, pasti Yamanaka Ino tengah menyimpan dendamnya padaku.

"Sakura." Panggilku. Ia menoleh, wajahnya datar, pucat seperti kurang tidur—tapi aku yakin. Kalau anak laki-laki ditanya tentang Sakura, mereka pasti akan menjawab

'Eh? Memangnya Sakura Haruno kenapa? Bukannya ia sama cantiknya dengan yang kemarin.'

Dasar manusia kurang observasi.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Ia menatapku marah, aku tahu alasannya.

"Maaf."

"Kau tahu, dengan terus mengucapkan itu, kau tidak selalu lolos dari maut. Tidak hari ini." Ucapnya. Aku menelan ludahku. Aku tahu yang kulakukan sangat tidak sopan untuknya yang sedang dalam keadaan jatuh. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud, dan kadang kebiasaan muncul begitu saja disaat yang kau terakhir ekspektasikan.

"Lalu apa?" aku menatapnya berani. Ia balik menatapku. Gadis ini berani juga, selama aku hidup (dan saat fase payahku pun) belum ada yang berani menatap balik mata tajamku.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku." Aku memegang pundaknya, Yamanaka Ino terlihat kaget disebelah. "Aku salah, dan benar aku merasa kasihan denganmu. Bukannya itu sebaliknya juga? Tapi aku yakin maksud kita berdua berbeda?"

"Maksudmu maksud kita berdua berbeda apa? Kau bahkan tidak terdengar meyakinkan. Mungkin kalau maksud yang berbeda itu tentang aku mengasihanimu karena kau payah, dan kau mengasihaniku karena aku anak haram, itu mungkin benar." Ia memasang muka congkak. Gerah.

"Dengar."

"Aku mendengarmu. Ino juga."

"Kau bisa mendengarkanku dengan diam?"

"Bukankah itu sedari tadi yang kulakukan?"

Aku menggeram kesal. "Sakura." Panggilku dengan nada marah, ia kemudian membenarkan posisinya kaget, namun kembali seperti biasa. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa dengan maksudku kemarin, aku yang melakukannya jadi—"

"Maaf ..."

Aku menoleh. Kami bertiga menoleh. Disana ada Hinata dengan uh, penabuh drum _band_ Sakura. Naruto Uzumaki, tengah merangkul Hinata mesra. Menjijikan. Aku pun bisa merasakan bahwa Sakura merasa jijik juga, tapi aku yakin orang yang kami tuju berbeda. Memang benar, kami sama. Tapi ujung-ujungnya kami adalah dua manusia yang berbeda. Aku dan Sakura.

"Ya?" Yamanaka Ino menjawab duluan. Karena ia sendiri yang napasnya tidak tercekat diantara kami bertiga. Hinata mengumbar senyumnya, manis. Tapi, aku sadar dengan tatapan lelaki yang merangkulnya kearahku. Ia memandangku tidak suka.

Hinata, mengapa kau berurusan dengan Bajingan Posesif satu ini?

Kalau menurutku, Naruto punya masalah _control issues_. Ia merasa khawatir kalau hal yang digenggamnya berusaha melarikan diri. Seperti Sakura, kulihat beberapa kali saat malam hari ia menginap, ia mengecek ponselnya dan dari samping bisa kulirik bahwa Naruto menanyakan kabarnya setiap saat. Maniak.

"Umm, aku ada urusan dengan Sasuke- _kun_. Tapi sepertinya aku menggangu, ya? Kudengar percakapan kalian tentang kemarin malam barusan. Sepertinya aku mengganggu hubungan kalian, ya? Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena kemarin membawa Sasuke- _kun_ untuk menemui Sakura- _san_ yang makan bersama dengan Gaara. Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalian punya hubungan ..."

Aku, Sakura, Yamanaka, dan Bajingan bodoh itu menatap Hinata ngeri.

 **...**

 **Sakura's PoV**

Sialan. Sial. Sial.

Gadis ametis yang digilai semua orang ini benar-benar lancang untuk ukuran nada bicara yang pelan. Bajingan Bangsawan. Sialan. Aku menatap sengitnya yang masih setia dirangkul oleh Naruto- _niichan_. Lalu aku membuang wajahku.

"Ah, Hyuuga- _senpai_. Sepertinya kau salah paham, ya ..." Ino disebelahku tersenyum. Aku dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang. "Uchiha- _kun_ disini semalam bertemu Sakura setelah diantar Sabaku no Gaara kerumahku. Ia ada urusan denganku—tidak. Dengan keluargaku."

Naruto- _niichan_ yang tadinya mengernyit bingung setengah mati, membenahi wajahnya. "Maksudnya, Ino?"

"Iya." Ino tersenyum, manis sekali. "Sasuke- _kun_ ingin memberikan kado ulang tahun kepada Ibunya sebuah gaun, dan karena Sakura tepat sekali berada dirumahku, Ibuku jadikan saja ia model."

Wow, alasan bagus Babi Bodoh.

"Ya." Sasuke menambahkan. "Lalu aku menyindirnya dengan mengatakan kalau badan Sakura- _san_ terlalu kurus untuk dijadikan model untuk pakaian, tidak menarik—ah." Sasuke memberhentikan 'permainan ikut-ikutan'-nya setelah kuberikan tatapan tajam.

"Dan itulah mengapa aku bermasalah dengan Pantat Ayam ini."

Sasuke mendelik kearahku, aku membuang wajahku, biar saja. Ini bayaranmu, Bodoh!

"Eeeh? Jadi itu alasanmu semalam mengantarku pulang cepat? Aku bahkan lupa ulang tahun Bibi." Hinata terkikik. "Beri tahu aku kapan pestanya nanti."

Sasuke tersenyum, tapi Naruto- _niichan_ disebelah Hinata tidak. Ia tetap dengan pandangan tajamnya. Terasa mengintimidasi—apalagi Naruto- _niichan_ juga selebriti, tapi kalau aku boleh meralat, tatapan Uchiha Sasuke saat pertama kali masuk SMA, lebih mengerikan. Kau tidak tahu kapan akan terhipnotis dengan mata jelaga hitamnya yang membuatmu tunduk.

"Sakura, apa itu benar?" Naruto- _niichan_ menanyakan kepastian.

"Sakura- _san_ sudah dewasa. Apa kau masih akan mengekangnya suatu saat nanti kalau ia menikah? Kau punya isu kontrol yang berbahaya disana, Bung." Sasuke mendecih setelah mengatakannya. Aku melotot, Ino juga, si Jalang Ametis juga.

"Haha." Naruto- _niichan_ tertawa. "Bagus sekali mendengarnya langsung dari laki-laki yang bahkan tidak bisa merawat perempuan dengan baik. Benahi dulu ucapanmu ke Sakura, hei Adik kelas!" lanjutnya. Hinata mengelus pelan dada Naruto- _niichan_. Aku mendecih.

Aku tidak tahan. Aku dulu selalu duduk dipangkuan _Nii-chan_ lalu ia akan membacakanku cerita. Aku yang dulu pasti dengan bangga mengatakan kalau aku adalah orang spesial yang pernah Naruto- _niichan_ sentuh sedekat itu. Tapi dengan adanya jalang ametis bodoh satu ini? Tidak. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu—dan bahkan aku tidak mau tahu sejauh mana hubungannya dengan Naruto- _niichan_.

Segera saja kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh, Ino mengikutiku. Emosiku semakin tinggi saja. Apa-apaan juga si Hinata bodoh itu, berkata dengan sengaja dihadapan Naruto- _niichan_. Apa gadis ametis itu tahu? Sakura tidak yakin kalau ia benar-benar tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun di kamar Sasuke.

Sialan.

"Sakura, tenanglah."

Ino memegang tanganku, menarikku. Lalu menangkup dua belah pipiku dengan tangannya. "Dengar. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali. Akhiri ini! Persetan dengan Sasuke, kau hampir saja ketahuan tadi. Dari awal, aku juga memang tidak suka dengan Hinata, ia seperti ular, kau akan kaget dengan betapa tenangnya ia saat memangsa."

Aku memandang Ino. "Ino, kami sudah terlibat sangat jauh." Aku memegang dua belah tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian begitu saja di dalam jurang setelah aku yang mengajaknya masuk. Aku bertanggung jawab, Ino."

"Ya." Ino memandangku dengan tatapan mengancam. "Kau bertanggung jawab. Tapi kalau akhirnya kau yang akan ditinggal di ujung jurang sendirian? Atau bahkan dikubur hidup-hidup? Sakura, tinggal atau ditinggal. Manusia selalu memilih pilihan yang paling aman."

Aku menghela napas, lalu meninggalkannya. Aku sedang tidak ingin belajar atau apapun yang hanya membuat suasana hatiku makin buruk. Aku segera turun dari bangunan seni dan menuju koperasi dan membeli sebuah pulpen dan kertas. Aku ingin membuat lirik.

Lalu, kucari saja bangunan atelier ditengah taman yang memisahkan antara kelas bisnis dan seni, kemudian duduk disana. Aku menghela napas lalu memfokuskan diri. Temanya, aku dan Sasuke dan Naruto dan Jalang bodoh.

Sepertinya aku akan menghasilkan lagu patah hati paling menyedihkan sepanjang masa, bukan begtitu?

 _Taiyoukei wo nukedashite_

 _Heikousen de majiwarou_

 _Watashi to kimi no kage_

 _No you ni nobiteiru_

 _Aa, Heikousen._ *

Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku mengagumi kemampuan majasku dan bagaimana dengan santainya aku menulis lirik yang berarti berat.

 _Yuuki ga nai no wa jidai no sei ni shiteshimaeba ii_

 _Itsumade tattemo, omoi wa kuchi ni dasenai mama_

 _Tada kowarenai you ni onaji kyou o kurikaeshi nazotte_

 _Dokonimo ikenai negai no ibasho o sagashiteta._ *

Saat aku mulai mencoba menulis baris lirik selanjutnya, aku dikagetkan dengan tepukan di punggungku.

"Hei."

Itu, Sabaku no Gaara.

 **...**

 **Sabaku no Gaara's PoV.**

Haruno Sakura.

Gadis manis penyanyi yang suaranya merdu. Lagu-lagunya yang santai, seperti _I will*_ , membuatku rileks. Atau yang beraliran _heavy metal_ seperti _Fallen*_ , membuatku semangat dan mengagumi bagaimana ia menyanyikan lagu bernada tinggi dan cepat dengan santai.

Jujur saja, aku dulunya adalah tipikal arsitokrat yang biasa kalian temui. Membosankan. Kalau dijadikan warna, hanya hitam putih. Tapi, saat pertama kali Neji Hyuuga menyetel radio mobil Shikamaru secara acak dan mendengar suara _bass_ lembut, aku merasakan getaran aneh.

Lalu, langsung saja kutanyakan siapa penyanyinya. Shikamaru menatapku aneh, seperti orang yang tidak mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Kalau kuingat waktu itu, untung saja Sasuke mengingatkan Shikamaru agar terus menatap kedepan karena ia yang memegang setir, kalau Shikamaru terus menatapku, mungkin kami akan tergilas truk.

Neji menjawab pertanyaanku, katanya Haruno Sakura. Murid sekolahku, dan berada ditahun yang sama denganku, hanya berbeda jurusan. Bagaimana aku bisa selama ini mengabaikan seseorang hebat disekolahku? Aku ingin mempergunakan hiperbola disini jika boleh, suaranya memberi warna kepada kehidupan putih-hitamku.

Aku mulai mendengarkan suaranya dari waktu kewaktu, tapi aku tidak menunjukkannya kepada kawanku. Bisa gawat kalau tiba-tiba aku dibilang seorang maniak, yah, padahal iya. Aku kecanduan suara Sakura.

Jadi, saat aku sadar bahwa gadis yang kubantu untuk mengambil—maaf—pembalut itu adalah Haruno Sakura, aku tahu kalau aku telah diberi kesempatan dari _Kami-sama_ untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura.

Kurasa, kami terus bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Kebetulan-kebetulan ini makin memperkuat perasaanku, aku ingin memilikinya. Tidak hanya tentang suaranya, kulitnya yang berwarna langsat terlihat lembut, bibirnya keriting imut, matanya berwarna hijau menyinarkan api semangat yang entah mengapa masih terlihat lembut, dan hatinya.

Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya waktu itu turun dari _van_ band-nya untuk membantu seorang anak yang menangis. Aku waktu itu sedang bersama kakak-kakakku di dalam limosin untuk pergi makan malam dengan petinggi-petinggi tidak jelas.

Kurasa, dengan kebetulan-kebetulan tersebut, Tuhan seakan mengijinkan kami berdua untuk bertemu. Untuk membahagiakan hidup satu sama lain, karena dari pengalamanku, aku sendiri bahagia saat bertemu dengannya. Seperti sekarang, saat bagaimana aku sedang malas duduk dikelas karena tidak ada Sasuke lalu memilih untuk duduk di atelier taman pemisah kelas bisnis dan kelas seni lalu bertemu dengan gadis gulali yang kudamba.

Ia sedang menulis, sebuah lirik sepertinya. Dari yang kulihat dibelakangnya. Ia serius sekali, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Tapi tanganku gatal jadi aku spontan menepuknya. Ia menengok lalu menatapku bingung lalu memerah entah kenapa. Bahkan pergantian ekspresi wajahnya yang cepat membuat aku merasa kupu-kupu berputar di perutku.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Sabaku—"

"Gaara tidak apa-apa." aku memotongnya kemudian duduk di hadapannya. Posisiku sekarang berada di hadapan Sakura, yang memisahkan hanyalah meja bulat putih di dalam atelier ini.

"Ah, jadi, Gaara- _kun_? Apa aku boleh memanggilmu begitu?" ia bertanya dengan gestur lucu, aku terkekeh lalu mengangguk. Imut sekali. "Ya. Jadi ada perlu apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." ia terlihat bingung. "Aku hanya bosan dikelas, tidak ada yang menarik. Lebih tepatnya, aku menghindari Guru galak cerewet yang selalu mengincarku untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis." Ujarku bercanda, ia tersenyum.

"Eh? Bukankah dari yang aku dengar, kelas bisnis kalau gurunya semakin galak, maka semakin penting pelajarannya? Dan bukannya kalau kau disuruh maju terus-menerus, ia menyukaimu karena pintar?" ia bertanya bertubi-tubi. Rasanya ini lebih nyaman dari kemarin dimana Sakura selalu diam saja. Apakah gadis ini tidak betah karena ada Hinata dan Sasuke? Mungkin.

"Sakura- _chan_." Matanya membelalak lalu pipinya bersemu sedikit saat kupanggil seperti itu, tapi ia terlihat gelisah juga. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. "Apakah menurutmu arsitokrat harus mengikuti pelajaran dengan benar? Dan hidup sesuai apa yang diekspektasikan?"

Sakura menaruh pulpennya di kertas. Lalu menatapku sambil menopang dagunya. "Tidak juga, aku kenal beberapa orang yang ' _twisted_ ' walaupun mereka orang-orang penting."

"Seperti apa yang diharapkan, Nona Selebriti pasti tahu semuanya, ya. Maksudku kau bahkan telah menginjak dunia luar sementara aku belum, kau sudah tahu kerasnya dunia. Itu hebat." Sakura tersemu mendengar pujianku. Kalau seperti itu, rasanya aku ingin menghabiskan satu hari penuh untuk melontarkan pujian untuknya.

"Tidak juga." Sakura merenggangkan badannya, kulihat dari balik kemejanya, ia kurus sekali. Pasti ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak ada apa-apanya kalau Gaara- _kun_ suatu saat nanti melakukan debut dalam asosiasi masyarakat. Dampakku tidak akan ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan denganmu lima tahun lagi, kau tahu."

Aku tersenyum. Ia pandai melontarkan pujian juga, tetapi tidak terkesan menjilat. Aku mempunyai banyak pengalaman dalam bidang menjadi objek kaum penjilat. "Tapi, orang-orang lebih hapal tentang musisi terkenal daripada seorang politisi."

Ia terlihat bingung. "Berarti kita sama-sama orang hebat. Ah, semua orang disini juga hebat, sih." Lanjutnya, polos sekali. Ia kemudian membuka lembar buku tulis—tidak, buku itu nampak seperti memo tapi dengan ukuran yang lebih besar, dan melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Apakah itu lirik?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk. "Boleh kulihat?" ia mengangguk lagi kemudian memberikannya padaku.

"Dikritik oleh arsitokrat membuatku setengah merinding." Ujarnya saat aku membaca lembar halaman yang tadi Sakura tulis. Humornya cocok sekali ditelingaku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Ini lebih dalam tapi entah mengapa ringan daripada yang biasa Sakura buat. Namun, tanpa Sakura menyanyikan baris itu, aku sudah bisa membayangkan suara lembutnya. Ini hebat. Ini akan menjadi karya besarnya.

"Wow." Aku hanya bisa berkata seperti itu. Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Ini luar biasa hebat. Dambaanku berada di hadapanku, memberitahuku lirik tentang lagu barunya yang selalu kunantikan. Apakah aku akan mati besok? Karena hari ini, aku merasakan keberuntungan yang benar-benar besar daripada mengetahui kalau aku dilahirkan dikeluarga arsitokrat yang sangat berkecukupan.

"Apakah ini bagus?" Sakura mengambil kertasnya. "Aku bisa menjamin kalau penggunaan pengandaian kataku lumayan bagus, tapi kurasa maknanya terlalu dalam tapi baris selanjutnya ringan, ah aku akan—"

Sakura terdiam, kata-katanya tidak selesai.

Tentu saja.

Karena aku telah mencuri bibirnya duluan.

 **TBC**

* * *

So, some GaaSaku for y'all. Jadi, seperti yang saya bilang. Saya nggak akan buat Sakura menjadi yang menderita sendirian disini. Actually, all of these people casts here are the pained ones. Gaada yang beruntung di dalam lingkaran setan yang saya sebut, cerita ini. Oh iya, ada yang tanya, Hinata baik apa buruk? Duh, gimana ya. Saya nggak bisa jawab. Kalau udah belajar psikologi (sedikit-sedikit lah) kalian pasti ngerasa bingung untuk ngejawab pertanyaan itu karena kalian tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka bertindak begitu. Kalau menurut saya, Hinata ini kena diktat Ibu yang salah, ya tapi liat aja nanti ya. (Maaf saya emang setan). Btw, saya kira saya nggak bisa update dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi ternyata hanya butuh satu setengah jam untuk ngetik ini, dan actually i'm proud because i always takes a long time before finishing (with school tasks and etc). But not today!

* Taiyoukei wo nukedashite

Heikousen de majiwarou

Watashi to kimi no kage

No you ni nobiteiru

Aa, Heikousen.

Ini bisa diartikan:

Mari keluar dari sistem tata surya

Dan melintasi garis sejajar

Terus memanjang, seperti bayangan kita,

Garis sejajar. ( _Heikousen_ )

* _Yuuki ga nai no wa jidai no sei ni shiteshimaeba ii_

 _Itsumade tattemo, omoi wa kuchi ni dasenai mama_

 _Tada kowarenai you ni onaji kyou o kurikaeshi nazotte_

 _Dokonimo ikenai negai no ibasho o sagashiteta._

Arti:

Lebih baik aku menyalahkan waktu karena tidak mempunyai keberanian

Selamanya, aku tak akan bisa mengeluarkan perasaanku yang tertahan dimulut.

Aku mengulangi hari yang sama agar tidak patah hati

Mencari tempat dimana harapan yang tak dapat terwujud ini pergi entah kemana.

Btw, ini lagunya Sayuri – Heikousen. You should've check it out, everyone who has watched Kuzu no Honkai for sure know this soundtrack, don't y'all?

*I will = Lagunya Chelsy, tahu Ao Haru Ride? Bgm animenya pakai lagu ini. Dengerin aja. Hehe.

*Fallen = Lagunya Egoist, kalau pernah nonton Psycho Pass (1&2) pasti tahu dong soundtrack ending ini, ini saya akuin suara vokalisnya hebat banget.

Oke, sekian.

Kobayakawa Matsuri.


	5. We do deserve happiness

Si gadis diam.

Tapi dalam hatinya ia tahu,

Ia menginginkan ketenangan.

* * *

" _Pain makes people feel alive. But i don't agree with that, because, my kind of pain was the kind who took my breath away. In the end, I feel dying._ "

.

.

.

 **DIAMONDS.**

* * *

 **Sakura's PoV.**

Aku terdiam.

Tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Maksudku, bagaimana jika dirimu tiba-tiba dicium oleh seseorang di dalam altar taman oleh seorang pemuda yang didambakan gadis-gadis sekolahmu? Luar biasa. Aku bahkan tidak mampu untuk melakukan gerakan terkejut. Aku kaku.

Hari ini emosiku seperti roler koaster. Tidak, dari kemarin. Emosiku naik turun dan aku ingin muntah karenanya. Aku tidak siap untuk meladeni Gaara. Aku tidak ingin menambah beban pikiranku.

"Maaf, aku ..."

Gaara melihat kearahku. Mukanya memerah sedikit. Ah, betapa indahnya wajah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ia tampan, indah, tutur katanya ... wah. Aku rasanya ingin bersujud bahagia mengetahui fakta bahwa aku telah dicumbu lelaki sempurna nomor satu—karena yang satunya lagi menurutku lelaki payah.

"Ah ..." aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, jadi hanya gumaman itu saja yang bisa kukeluarkan. Gaara menatapku sambil menggigit bibirnya. Bibir yang tadi menciumku.

"Aku ..."

Aku menoleh ke sekeliling, cuaca hari ini lumayan panas. Ini musim panas, tentu saja. Dan kelembapan serta kepanasan yang luar biasa ini sungguh tidak pas dengan Jepang. Cahaya matahari menusuk mataku, perih. Perih.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah lama suka padamu."

Perih.

"... Ya?" aku menatapnya, bingung untuk menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya saat ia kikuk, sama seperti Naruto- _niichan_ —uh. Maaf, disaat seperti ini aku masih memikirkan _Niichan_.

"Jadi kumohon, berkencanlah denganku!"

Tidak.

Ia tidak mengatakannya dengan suara yang cukup lantang untuk didengar semua orang yang (mungkin saja akan) berlalu lalang disekitaran altar ini. Tapi ia menggunakan nada seruan yang bersifat meyakinkanku.

Aku tahu aku tidak boleh menerima Gaara. Sasuke melarangku. "Gaara- _kun_ , maaf aku ..."

"Berhenti."

Gaara menyelaku. Ia memegang kedua pundakku, mata hijau toskanya menerawang kemataku, dan aku bisa merasakan pandangannya yang memaksaku untuk percaya padanya. "Apa kau tidak bisa menerimaku karena kau suka dengan pemain drum-mu?"

Napasku tercekat. "Apakah sejelas itu?"

"Tidak." Gaara duduk kembali disampingku, ia kemudian menghela napas. Ia nampak lelah. "Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

"Oh ..." aku terdiam. "Tapi tetap saja aku ..."

"Tidak masalah kalau aku menjadi pelampiasanmu."

Aah.

Ini dia.

Mantra yang merubuhkan dindingku.

Ia memegang tanganku, cahaya matahari menembus dari samping kiri rambutnya, melalui celah-celah merah, matahari bersinar cerah itu terlihat indah. "Cobalah untuk jatuh cinta padaku."

Aku menggigit bibirku. Inilah jawaban yang aku ingin dengar dari Sasuke semalam. Air mataku jatuh, Gaara melihatku bingung, tapi ia memelukku. "Aku akan melindungimu, Sakura." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku.

Ucapannya, seperti Naruto- _niichan_. Gelagatnya sedikit-sedikit mirip. Dan ia selalu mengatakan hal yang ingin kudengar. Sabaku no Gaara- _kun_ , bukankah aku jahat jika menolak pemberian Tuhan?

Kurasa Tuhan telah memberikanku arah, dan Ia sebenarnya tidak memunggungiku dalam masalah ini. Buktinya, Ia memberiku Gaara. Lelaki yang sempurna ini untukku. Rasanya, ketidakberuntunganku selama ini adalah bayaran untuk Gaara.

Baiklah.

Aku telah membayar mahal untukmu, Gaara.

"Ya ..."

Gaara tersenyum puas lalu mencium dahiku.

Ia mencintaiku.

 **...**

 **Sasuke's PoV.**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, artinya, ini waktu pulang. Gaara disampingku yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sambil terus melihat jam ditangan kirinya akhirnya bangun dengan semangat sambil mengeluarkan kunci motor ditasnya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum. Kemudian ia mendekatiku.

"Ya. Hari ini aku harus mengantarkan Sakura pulang."

Ha?

Apa?

"Haha." Gaara tertawa, kemudian ia duduk lagi. "Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba. Tapi, hari ini aku baru saja berkencan dengan Sakura."

Aku melotot. Lama. Ini jarang terjadi.

"Iya, Haruno Sakura yang itu."

Aku menelan ludahku.

"Ya ..."

Hanya itu yang mampu kukatakan. Setelah itu Gaara pamit kepada teman-teman kami yang lain dan pulang terlebih dahulu. Neji dan Shikamaru kemudian mendekatiku.

"Yah, benar juga, siapa yang bisa menolak Gaara, ya ..."

"Hentikan. Kau terdengar menjijikan, Shikamaru."

"Kau hari ini sentimen, Neji. Kenapa? Karena Kesayanganmu sudah dapat pacar?"

"Hentikan."

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan argumen tidak penting mereka. Lalu aku melangkah keluar dengan cepat, menerobos Shikamaru dan Neji. Saat aku melihat dari koridor, Gaara dengan motor _sport_ hitamnya sedang berboncengan dengan seorang gadis berjaket yang tadi pagi dipakai Gaara lengkap dengan helm-nya. Itu Sakura.

Kukeluarkan saja ponselku, lalu mengiriminya pesan.

 _To: Cotton C._

 _Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku perlu bicara denganmu malam ini._

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Kesal.

Kesal.

Sudah kubilang tidak boleh menjadikan temanku sebagai 'simpanan'-nya. Tapi kenapa ia masih melakukannya? Apakah gadis itu melakukan ini semata-mata hanya untuk balas dendam karena sifat tidak sopannya semalam? Sungguh becandanya tidak main-main.

Aku tidak bisa menunggu lama lagi, aku menuju parkiran dan menaiki mobilku. Aku kerumah Sakura. Aku harus mencegatnya. Aku tidak bisa tahan lagi ingin memakinya. Aku sudah minta maaf, lalu apa lagi yang dibutuhkannya?

Kunyalakan mesinku,

Dan yang berpompa justru jantungku yang mengalirkan darah menuju ubun-ubunku.

 **...**

 **Sakura's PoV.**

Aku turun dari motor Gaara, melepas pelindung kepalaku, syukur hari ini tidak ada _papparazi_ gila yang mengikutiku. Ia bersikeras mengantarkanku karena menurutnya itu adalah kewajibannya. Tapi sungguh, ia bukan supirku.

Ia memberiku senyum selamat tinggal lalu berpacu menjauh dari bangunan apartemenku. Aku memutar balik badanku dan dengan kagetnya melihat sebuah mobil audi hitam yang samar-samar dari kaca depannya terlihat seorang laki-laki. Itu Sasuke dan mobilnya.

Aku mendekatinya, bersiap diri. Tentu saja aku tahu ia melihatnya, dan sepanjang perjalanan setelah menerima SMS-nya aku memikirkan bagaimana caraku memberitahunya bahwa aku ingin semua ini berakhir.

Aku membuka pintu mobil lalu duduk disebelahnya. Mukanya memerah, menahan amarah.

"Kau tahu hal bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?!" ia membentakku. Suaranya menggelegar, aku sampai menutup kedua mataku.

Aku membuka mataku lagi. Memberanikan diri. "Maaf. Aku tahu." Aku menarik napas panjang. "Maka dari itu aku ingin kita berakhir."

Sasuke, yang tadinya memandangku marah amat sangat, kini terdiam. Mukanya datar. Tapi matanya terlihat kosong. Ia terlihat kaget dengan apa yang baru saja kuucapkan.

"Apa?"

Dari sorot matanya, ia terlihat kacau. Aku memejamkan mataku. "Seperti kata Ino, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini ... aku paham bahwa ini sulit. Dan aku seenaknya saja pergi dengan laki-laki lain tapi kau kutinggal."

Aku melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Aku mencintai Naruto- _niichan_. Selalu. Tapi Gaara memberiku kesempatan untukku mencoba jatuh cinta dengannya ..."

"Jadi, karena aku tidak bisa memberikanmu itu, kau menerima Gaara yang memberimu kesempatan itu?"

Sasuke memandangku. Tatapannya datar, tapi dadaku sakit saat melihatnya. Ia kosong. Kosong.

"Sasuke ..."

"Kenapa kalian semua, wanita berperilaku seenaknya?"

Aku menelan ludahku. Kukira selanjutnya ia akan melempariku dengan kata-kata pedas. Tapi justru, ia menempelkan dahinya pada bagian atas setir mobil. Ia memandang kebawah.

"Bukan maksudku begitu, kita semua berhak bahagia."

"Haha." Ia tertawa mengejek. "Itu lucu, datang dari seorang gadis yang semalam menangis deras dan merasa dirinya paling menyedihkan tentang tidak akan adanya kebahagiaan yang tersisa untuk dirinya."

Aku diam. Benar juga. Aku merasakan dadaku sakit sekali, mataku mulai berair. "Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tahu caraku salah. Aku tahu kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku—"

"Persetan!"

Ia membentakku lagi. Kali ini air mataku tidak terbendung. Ini sakit. Aku juga tidak ingin sepenuhnya ini berakhir. Aku menyukai kehangatan tubuhnya, aku menyukai bagaimana ia selalu mencium hidungku untuk merayu, aku menyukai bagaimana ia selalu menimpaliku dengan sarkasme. Aku menyukainya. Tapi perasaannya dan diriku berbeda.

Aku sendiri belum jatuh cinta kepadanya, dan Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan yang 'beda' dari biasanya. Kami bukan untuk dimiliki satu sama lain.

Aku melihatnya lagi, ia memejamkan matanya, dan menghadap depan setir. Sedikit-sedikit, dari balik kaca mobil sampingnya yang terpapar langit jingga, aku bisa melihat setetes air mata jatuh ke arah setir Sasuke. Ia menangis. Kuyakin ia merasa kehilangan tempatnya untuk mengurangi kadar kepayahan.

"Kau yang memulai lingkaran setan ini duluan."

Setelah mendengar hal itu, aku keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Sesaat sebelum aku keluar aku mengucap.

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku yang harus memutusnya. Sasuke- _kun_ , aku bahagia karena bisa mengenalmu malam itu."

Lalu aku menutup pintu mobilnya dan berlari kearah bangunan apartemenku. Sambil menangis. Kami telah saling ketergantungan, dan seperti narkotika, proses pemberhentiannya menyakitkan.

Terimakasih, Sasuke- _kun_.

 **...**

 **Sasuke's PoV.**

Persetan.

Apa gunanya gadis itu mengucap bahwa ia bahagia karena bertemu denganku? Kalau ia bahagia, kenapa ia pergi? Sial. Kupikir rasa sakit ini timbul karena ketergantunganku kepadanya. Aku yakin proses rehab-ku untuk terbebas dari alkohol juga akan sama menyakitkannya.

Tapi, aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa aku akan menangis. Aku memang menitikan air mata, aku sedih sekaligus senang. Gadis itu telah berani melangkahkan kakinya sendiri keluar lingkaran kami, tapi aku sedih karena ia masih plin-plan dan meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam jurang.

Gadis itu terlihat keren untuk pertama kalinya. Wajahnya yang diterpa sinar matahari jingga, dari matanya keluar air mata, pipinya merah, dan ia mengatakan sesuatu yang hebat—itu semua terlihat indah. Baru pertama kali aku menyadari kalau Sakura secantik ini. Mungkin, Gaara telah menyadarinya terlebih dahulu.

Jadi, karena rasa frustasiku yang menumpuk air mataku mengalir deras. Ini semakin bukan sepertiku. Tunggu—memangnya aku seperti apa? Aku memang payah. Cintaku kepada Hinata belum terbalas. Dan satu-satunya penopang yang mempertahankanku agar tidak limbung suatu hari, adalah Sakura. Ia pergi.

Ia mengambil keuntungan dariku lalu pergi begitu saja. Jadi, ini yang dinamakan dengan ditipu. Kalau aku jadi pewaris bisnis keluargaku nanti, aku tidak akan terkena tipu. Karena aku sendiri telah melaluinya.

Aku sendiri heran, kenapa sesakit ini rasanya. Sambil menyetir, sebelah tanganku bergantian memegangi tuas dan dadaku yang terasa sesak dan berat. Aku baru sadar kalau aku memang benar-benar membutuhkan Sakura.

Malam waktu itu, Sakura memberikanku segala yang dimilikinya. Jadi, kurasa selama beberapa bulan kami dekat, tidak ada masalahnya jika aku memanjakannya. Tapi ternyata, yang waktu itu Sakura berikan kepadaku hanyalah bayaran untuk semua rasa sakit ini.

Harusnya aku tidak memanjakannya. Harusnya aku tidak pernah menurut membelikannya _yakitori_. Harusnya aku tidak pernah mencium hidung atau dagunya saat ia merajuk. Harusnya aku tidak memanggil Hinata kemarin malam. Harusnya aku memakinya.

Harusnya aku tidak mengingatnya sekarang.

"Kkh."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Airmata sialan ini tidak bisa berhenti, seperti dulu waktu pemakaman Nenekku. Tapi itu sekitaran sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku tidak pernah menangis sederas itu selanjutnya sampai sekarang.

Sakura, kau jahat.

 **...**

 **Sakura's PoV.**

Ini tidak apa-apa.

Ini semua untuk kebaikanku.

Ini untuk kebaikan Sasuke juga. Bagaimanapun juga aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa membuat Sasuke merasa lebih baik. Ataupun kembali menjadi remaja keren. Aku tahu. Aku tahu.

Tapi air mata bajingan ini tidak mau berhenti, aku terus-terusan memegangi kedua belah wajahku untuk menutupi air mata. Harusnya aku malu karena naik lift dengan keadaan muka yang sangat berantakan.

Aku tahu.

Tapi ini menyakitkan.

Segera saja, saat sampai ke lantai yang paling atas, aku masukkan sandi rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal _band_ -ku. Aku membuka pintunya. Ada Kiba dan Sai yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu menengok kearahku. Dengan wajah bingung.

Aku mendekati mereka.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?"

Kiba bertanya, mengelus rambutku dan sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan mukanya denganku. Sai diam. Tapi alisnya mengkerut.

"Kiba, aku ... Aku ..." seperti saat dirumah Ino kemarin, aku tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-kataku. Airmataku mengalir deras. Napasku tercekat.

Aku tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tertahan ditenggorokanku.

"HUWAAAA! Hiks ... Hiks ... Maafkan aku, maafkan aku ..."

Aku merasa bodoh karena kata-kata yang keluar justru tidak jelas karena banyak kata-kata lain yang tercekat ditenggorokan. Aku memeluk Kiba dengan erat. Ia membalas pelukanku. Rasanya dingin. Tidak ada kehangatan apapun seperti tubuh Sasuke.

Aku menggigit bibirku, sakit sekali rasanya. Aku sempat menginginkan Sasuke. Tidak mungkin aku tidak punya perasaan sedikit pun terhadap laki-laki yang kuberi keperawananku. Tapi ini semua untuk kebaikan kami.

Tapi juga, dadaku semakin sakit saat aku semakin meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini semua benar. Aku telah mengambil jalan ini, seperti kata Sasuke, aku yang harus mengakhirinya. Aku tahu. Aku tahu.

Dan kepalaku sedikit-sedikit mulai pusing. Pandanganku mulai bergoyang. Lalu setelah itu, seperti _de javu_ , aku mulai melihat rekaman-rekaman kejadian masa laluku dengan Sasuke.

Aku menyukai bagaimana Sasuke akan menarik napasnya dalam sebelum mengatakan sesuatu untukku. Aku menyukai bagaimana Sasuke selalu saja mendapat inspirasi unutk mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas. Aku menyukai bagaimana aku selalu menjambak lembut rambutnya saat Sasuke diatasku. Aku menyukai bagaimana lembut bibirnya ketimbang ucapannya.

Dan aku tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan mencintaiku.

Aku menyukainya.

Sempat.

 **TBC**

* * *

So, here it is. Kalo menurut kalian alurnya kecepetan, tolong bilang saya, ya. Saya emang gamau bikin ini _slow-paced_. Jadi saya bikin agak cepet. Btw, butuh lima chapter lho untuk membuat dua hari, jadi saya rasa ini nggak begitu cepet kecuali masalahnya yang saya _tumplekkin_ (?) jadi satu. Btw, buat penjelasan saja ya. Sakura itu emang sempat suka sama Sasuke, tapi dia juga baru sadar saat ini. Sasuke pun ... yah _guess yourself!_ (udah saya bilang saya emang setan.) _Anyway_ , Gaara itu sosok lelaki yang bikin kamu jatuh cinta deh di ff ini, jadi jangan benci dia ya, tanpa Gaara nanti, Sakura nggak bisa maju, lho. Hehe. Ah iya, satu lagi. Kan saya bikin Sasuke nangis disini ya, bukan karena dia saya bikin OOC nggak jelas. Dia pemuda rapuh yang juga sama sedihnya kayak Sakura, ya. Jadi jangan bilang kalau disini yang sakit hati cuma Sakura.

Sekian,

Kobayakawa Matsuri.


	6. Guilty

Sasuke terdiam.

Bibirnya mengering. Wajahnya memucat.

Ia tahu. Ini salah.

* * *

" _I just hope you're lying next to somebody, who knows how to love you like me. There's must be a good reason that you're gone."_

.

.

.

 **DIAMONDS.**

* * *

 **Sasuke's PoV.**

Ini sudah tengah hari.

Aku tidak pergi kesekolah.

Ah, bukan. Bukan hanya hari ini. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu mau sampai kapan aku akan mengurung diri dengan payah seperti sekarang. Rasanya, separuh hidupku telah diambil. Aku tidak semangat.

Aku membuat sarapan roti tawar dan segelas vodka. Rasanya? Aku langsung muntah dikamar mandi tiga menit setelahnya. Aku payah. Kalau dulu aku mati-matian untuk tidak terlihat payah, dan itu cukup lucu. Harusnya aku mulai membangun dinding diriku sekarang. Bukan menghancurkan dindingku sendiri sekarang.

Aku duduk di sofa, kepalaku pening. Lima botol sudah kuhabiskan sejak tadi malam. Iya. Alkohol. Lalu, aku nyalakan saja televisiku.

" _Sakura_ -chan _. Kau punya tipe khusus untuk pria? Kalau ada tolong sebutkan, ya ..._ "

" _Ah, kalau aku sih. Tidak punya tipe khusus. Bagiku yang kusukai akan menjadi tipeku. Hehe._ "

" _Wah, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan anggota band-mu? Bukankah mereka semua tampan?_ "

" _Eeh ... Mereka semua seperti keluargaku. Aku mencintai mereka semua._ "

Sialan.

Aku bergetar lagi dan mematikan televisiku. Lalu setelah itu kulempar saja remotenya, seperti yang kukira, itu hancur. Aku tahu ini payah tapi rasanya dadaku seperti diremas saat aku melihat wajah Sakura. Apalagi gadis itu masih bisa tertawa lepas setelah kejadian kemarin.

Didalam hatiku, aku tahu. Sakura sebenarnya menyembunyikan muka sedihnya—tunggu. Untuk apa? Bukankah gadis itu sendiri yang bilang kalau ia memutuskan hubungan kami karena ingin bahagia? Benar. Ingin bahagia. Dirinya sendiri yang bahagia.

Aku sebelumnya adalah orang yang mengandalkan logika. Dan harusnya aku tidak meringkuk di sofa hari ini setelah melihat gadis yang mempermainkanku berpacaran dengan sahabatku. Harusnya aku tertawa. Mendoakan yang buruk-buruk kepada mereka.

Mengumpat.

Tapi aku tidak tahu untuk apa. Setengah bagianku ingin sekali membentak Sakura, tapi setengahnya aku tahu bahwa ia benar. Aku sadar gadis itu sebenarnya punya perasaan untukku. Tapi aku tidak berpikir untuk membalasnya karena aku menyukai Hinata.

Tapi, tidak dengan kemarin.

Harusnya aku biasa-biasa saja melihat Sakura dan Gaara. Dan kemarahanku pun kemarin terkesan seperti remaja cemburu yang dimabuk cinta. Padahal, sebelumnya aku hanya memikirkan Hinata.

Tapi, saat aku menyadarinya itu semua sudah terlambat. Gadis itu sudah lari kepelukkan lelaki lain. Gadis itu akan selalu memutar laki-laki karenaku. Aku yang membuatnya demikian, bukan Naruto bajingan itu. Karena aku, saat Sakura mulai membuka hatinya pun, aku menolak untuk mencintainya.

Sakura lambat laun akan menjadi seperti Hinata. Memutar laki-laki. Masa bodoh dengan bahagia, kalau yang ia cari dalam hubungan adalah sebuah kebahagiaan, ia akan selalu mencari kebahagiaan itu dari orang lain ketika yang satu tidak memuaskannya.

Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi aku juga berkontribusi besar terhadap Sakura yang menerima Gaara hanya untuk mengorek kebahagiaan dari dalamnya, lalu mungkin pergi begitu saja. _After all_ , itulah yang Sakura lakukan kepadaku.

 **...**

 **Sakura's PoV.**

Hari ini aku tertawa lagi.

Aku mendapat pesan dari Gaara dan Ino, dua-duanya sama-sama menanyakan kabarku pagi ini. Aku baik-baik saja. Sangat. Ino mengetahui hubunganku dengan Gaara, dan ia justru mendukung langkahku yang 'katanya' benar.

Aku sendiri bingung dengan definisi benar dalam kamus hidupku. Kalau ini semua benar, kenapa aku merasa sakit?

Dibalik tawaku saat pembawa acara _live_ memberikan lelucon buruknya, aku merasa datar. Ini semua terlalu normal. Sangat normal sampai aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku bisa sesantai ini padahal aku baru saja merasa seperti dibunuh dari dalam. Kiba dan Sai memilih diam tidak menceritakan kejadian semalam kepada Naruto- _niichan_ dan menjalani hari dengan normal, sama sepertiku.

"Sakura- _chan_. Bisakah kau menjelaskan perihal tentang album barumu yang dinanti-nantikan?"

Aku terkesiap. Pembawa acara itu tersenyum kearahku. Aku kemudian memandangi kamera, dan penonton, serta para wartawan yang siap dengan memo ditangannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membuatnya. Dan lagu-lagunya masih dalam tahap pembuatan lirik, jadi tolong dengan sabar menunggu, ya ..." aku tersenyum. Palsu.

Sai tahu. Kiba tahu. Naruto- _niichan_ tahu. Dari kami debut, kami sudah menerbitkan dua album, dan aku sudah beberapa bulan vakum menulis lagu—bukan. Aku tidak ingin menerbitkannya walau aku telah menulis liriknya. Tapi, kemarin berbeda. Aku ingin menulis lirik dan membuat nada untuk itu.

Aku tersenyum kembali.

Setidaknya, ini salah satu bentuk maafku untuk Sasuke.

"Ah, diralat. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu dekat."

Semua kaget. Anggota _band_ -ku juga. Rasanya, aku tidak pernah merasa seringan ini, seperti beban dipundakku telah diangkat. Aku merasa diampuni walau aku tahu itu hanya perasaanku saja. Maksudku, siapa yang memaafkan gadis jalang sepertiku yang memainkan dua pria diwaktu bersamaan?

"Waah, kita nantikan saja, ya, Sakura- _chan_. Aku selalu mengekspektasi yang terbaik darimu, lho!"

Aku tersenyum.

 **...**

 **Hyuuga Hinata's PoV.**

Hari ini, Naruto- _kun_ sedang pergi bekerja. Sasuke- _kun_ tidak masuk. Otomatis sumber kesenanganku sirna begitu saja.

"Hinata- _nee_ , kenapa kau diam saja?"

Aku menengok pemuda diatasku. Aku tersenyum. "Ah ..." aku mendesah, menghiburnya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu, Neji- _chan_." Aku meniup kupingnya, ia menggigil. "Kau akan kena damprat parah kalau kau sampai ketahuan berhubungan seperti ini denganku, kau tahu."

Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Kau jahat."

"Aku tahu."

Aku tertawa kemudian mengecup bibirnya dan mengulumnya. Kami berada di ruang biologi tak terpakai di ujung lorong kelas tiga jurusan bisnis. Aku sudah lama berhubungan seperti ini dengan Neji.

Ia sepupuku. Dan kami tidak mungkin menikah. Tapi ia tidak bisa apapun selain mengejarku saat ia mulai merasakan cinta. Ia imut. Aku bahkan sudah memberitahunya bahwa aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya, ia tahu. Dan ia setuju aku berhak melakukan apapun jika kami rutin melakukan 'kegiatan' ini.

Ini cukup menghiburku dan mengisi waktuku, sudah kubilang, aku ini menyukai lelaki manapun yang mencintaiku.

"Sepertinya dipikiranmu ada sesuatu, ya." Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Neji mengelap badannya dan aku merapihkan bajuku. Aku menengok kearahnya dan tertawa.

"Wah. Ternyata kau terlalu bisa membaca pikiranku, ya." Kekehku. "Mainanku hilang."

"... Hah?" sambil mengencangkan sabuknya, ia melihat kearahku bingung.

"Iya." Aku mengangguk. "Mainanku hilang. Jadi, aku pamit dulu untuk mencarinya, ya."

 **...**

 **Sasuke's PoV.**

Semakin sore, pandanganku semakin membuyar. Kepalaku pening sekali. Aku belum makan apapun, dan aku tidak ingin menyuap hanya untuk memuntahkannya. Tubuhku bekerja aneh hari ini.

Tidak kusangka, depresiku menjadi hal yang serius. Benar kata Sakura dulu, kalau lama-lama aku bisa mati. Mungkin aku sedang dalam tahap ingin mati sekarang.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di sofa. Kulihat jam, masih jam empat sore. Ini artinya jam pulang sekolah kalau aku tadi masuk. Aku tidak mengenakan atasanku, dari pagi tadi sebenarnya. Alasannya? Aku hanya ingin membuang keringat.

Semuanya sudah kulakukan, membaca buku, melihat ponsel, melihat televi—uh. Remotnya sudah kuhancurkan tadi, jadi kabelnya kutarik untuk mematikannya. Aku tetap bosan. Aku ingin yang lebih, tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa.

 **Ting!**

Bel rumahku berbunyi bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang gadis bermata lavender. Sudah kubilang padahal, buka saja atau menekan bel. Ia tidak bisa melakukan kedua-duanya. Tapi ia tetap saja masih melakukannya.

Ia mendekatiku, matanya membelalak ketika melihat buku-buku tebal berceceran di meja dan remot rusak. Untungnya, aku telah menyingkirkan alkohol tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Sasuke- _kun_?" pandangannya terlihat bingung setengah mati.

Saat ia mendekatiku, entah kenapa kepalaku terasa luar biasa pening. Aku berdiri, bersiap memakai baju karena menurutku tidak sopan. Tapi tubuhku limbung.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

 **...**

 **Naruto's PoV.**

Hari ini, Sakura terlihat aneh. Ia luar biasa lebih tenang dari biasanya. Harusnya aku senang, tapi perasaanku makin tidak enak saja. Saat kami makan bersama di restoran _all you can eat yakiniku_ , ia terlihat menyantap daging dengan lahap. Padahal, seingatku Sakura tidak suka daging sapi. Dan ia selalu menolak ajakan untuk makan daging, tapi hari ini ia yang mengusulkan untuk makan di restoran daging sapi.

Ditambah lagi, apa maksud Sakura tentang tadi pagi dengan pernyataannya bahwa ia akan menyelesaikan album kami dalam waktu dekat? Sakura bahkan mogok membuat nada beberapa bulan ini. Jadi, aku, Kiba, dan Sai berganti-gantian menulis dan membuat aransemen—yang hasilnya menurutku tidak sehebat buatan Sakura.

"... Hm?"

Aku terkesiap. Sakura menggumam dengan mulut penuh daging sapi, mungkin ia sedari tadi sadar dengan mataku yang 'kemana-mana'. "Tidak." Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. "Hanya bingung dengan perubahan sikapmu hari ini. Maksudku, kau bahkan banyak memakan daging."

Sakura menekuk alisnya bingung. "Aku hanya sedang ingin makan daging, dan aku lelah karena setelah melakukan _live_ , kita banyak rekaman acara musik non-siaran langsung."

Aku mengangguk. Jadi begitu. Akunya saja yang terlalu khawatir, mungkin ada benarnya si bajingan Uchiha satu itu. Aku punya masalah kontrol yang mengkhawatirkan. Lain kali, aku akan berkonsultasi ke psikiater kalau perasaanku makin salah saja.

"Naruto- _nii_ , Kiba." Sai memanggilku dan Kiba, ia berada ditengah-tengah manajer kami, Tayuya, dan Sakura yang berada dihadapanku dan hanya dipisahkan meja pembakar. Aku dan Kiba menengok bersamaan. "Apakah kau yakin Sakura akan menyelesaikannya kali ini?"

Aku dan Kiba sontak menoleh ke Sakura. Ia tersedak bawang bombay yang ia sedang makan lalu segera minum sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Tentu saja, aku selalu melakukan apa yang sudah kuucapkan."

"Heeh ..." Sai tersenyum meremehkan. "Jadi teorimu omong besar dulu baru aksi?"

Sakura hampir saja menusukkan sumpitnya ke mata Sai kalau Kiba tidak sigap menahan laju tangan Sakura. Sebenarnya, pola ini sudah terjadi lama. Dan hampir setiap kami makan, selalu diwarnai dengan Sai yang menyindir Sakura, Sakura yang kesal ingin menusuk Sai dengan sumpit ataupun garpu (yang paling buruk waktu itu ia hampir melempar pisau _steak_ ke wajah Sai) lalu Kiba menahan mereka.

"Sudahlah." Ucapku. "Sakura sudah membeberkannya ke media, jadi ia tidak punya pilihan selain menyelesaikannya. Ah, iya. Kau juga coba untuk membuat aransemen yang lebih bagus, Sai."

"Ah, iya. Jangan lupa jadwalmu lusa, ya. Aku akan menjemput kalian." Tambah Tayuya. Kami mengangguk.

Kemudian, keadaan kembali sunyi. Sakura berhenti makan dan mengecek ponselnya, sementara Tayuya, Sai, dan Kiba makan dengan tenang.

 _ **Drrt. Drrt.**_

Ponselku bergetar. Aku kemudian mengeluarkannya dari kantung celanaku dan membukanya. Pesan dari Hinata.

 _From: Hinata_

 _Naruto-_ kun _? Apakah nanti malam kau jadi membawaku pergi? Sebaiknya, kalau kau lelah dan membatalkannya juga tidak apa-apa. Aku juga. Soalnya, Sasuke masuk rumah sakit Konoha setelah ia pingsan saat aku berkunjung ke kamarnya untuk mengecek karena ia tidak masuk ke sekolah hari ini, jadi kutelpon saja ambulans. Huh. Hari ini lelah sekali._

Aku terdiam. Jujur saja aku juga lelah hari ini, dan aku sangat bersyukur kalau Hinata bisa mengerti diriku. Tapi, yang benar saja, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha? Yang jadi perwakilan tahun lalu pidato sekolah? Yang kemarin mencibirnya? Anak itu bisa juga pingsan. Kurasa, dibalik tatapan sangarnya, ia menyedihkan.

"Oh iya," Kiba yang disampingku berucap setelah melirik ponsel yang kupegang. "Bukankah kau perlu pergi sekarang, Naruto- _niichan_?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Hari ini batal. Hinata mengantar Sasuke Uchiha ke rumah sakit Konoha saat ia pingsan."

 _ **TAK!**_

Aku, Kiba, dan Sai, serta Tayuya bersamaan menengok kearah asal suara. Sakura menjatuhkan ponsel yang digenggamnya dengan pandangan kaget—untungnya tidak mengenai area penggorengan kami.

"Sakura- _chan_?" Kiba memanggilnya. Kemudian ia dengan sigap mendatarkan ekspresinya kembali.

Aneh.

 **...**

 **Sakura's PoV.**

Aku tahu. Aku sudah berkomitmen untuk tidak mencampuri urusan apapun lagi dengan Sasuke. Tidak.

Jadi, harusnya aku tenang-tenang saja didalam kamarku setelah aku dan kawanku pulang dari restoran dimana aku mendengar kabar kalau Sasuke pingsan. Aku tahu. Itu pasti karena efek malnutrisi, saat bersamaku juga seperti itu, tapi ia tidak pernah sampai pingsan.

Jadi, pasti keadaannya kali ini sangat menyedihkan sampai-sampai ia pingsan. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sasuke pingsan keesokan harinya setelah aku dan ia bertengkar. Apakah ada hubungannya? Apakah aku terlalu sombong kalau aku mengkait-kaitkannya?

Mataku memanas. Aku memijat pelipisku. Beban yang tadi pagi kupikir sudah hilang mulai muncul di pundakku lagi. Berat.

Kuambil saja jaket yang kupakai saat aku pergi lagi dan melangkah keluar kamar. Saat aku turun, aku melihat Sai dan Kiba yang sedang bermain _game_ konsol-nya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Ada urusan. Kalau _Nii-chan_ tanya, bilang aku pergi menemui temanku."

Aku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari _mansionette_ kami. Dan saat aku berhasil mencapai lantai dasar dengan lift, kulangkahkan kakiku keluar menuju jalanan besar dan menemukan taksi.

Aku menyetop sebuah taksi, dan taksi itupun langsung merespon dengan menepi dan membuka pintu bagian belakangnya untukku. Aku naik.

"Ke rumah sakit Konoha, Pak."

Setelah itu mobil berjalan. Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi, aku tidak bisa sekejam itu untuk membiarkan Sasuke dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui kamar Sasuke dirawat maupun aku mengenakan penyamaran. Aku tidak peduli lagi kalau aku besok muncul di halaman kover tabloid gosip ternama Jepang.

Sasuke, ini yang terakhir.

 **TBC**

* * *

Sasuke makin payah, ya? Iya. Haha. Saya pun ngakuin. (Emang Setan) Oh iya, nggak ada GaaSaku di chap ini ya, melainkan _incest_ NejiHina. Laknat, kan? Iya. Saya sendiri heran kenapa saya suka sekali nyiksa karakter disini. Btw, GaaSaku kemungkinan akan ngambil _role_ yang besar di chapter depan dan selanjutnya. Jadi kemungkinan saya akan bikin chapter yang agak panjang (3k? Nggak tahu deh, mungkin lebih, mungkin kurang) soalnya saya mau buat konfliknya makin panjang. Hmm, kalau ditanya tamatnya kapan? Saya nggak berencana buat FF ini sampai berpuluh-puluh chapter. Jadi, mungkin di chapter belasan kali ya. Oh iya, saya juga sudah buat _short fic_ multichapter _fluff_ untuk meredakan emosi pembaca yang baca ini. Buat ngerayain ultah Sakura juga, btw, ff-nya hanya mungkin paling banyak dua/tiga chapter. ( _Please do check it out if you want some soul-cleaning stuff_ ) judulnya Nightshades. Ah iya, buat yang bilang Sakura kurang tegas, dia udah tegas. Dia menjauh dari Sasuke, untuk kebahagiaannya, tapi gimana lagi? Kalau kalian di posisi Sakura, kalian pasti ngelakuin yang sama. Dia yang buat Sasuke seperti itu, dia punya rasa tanggung jawab makanya dia jenguk Sasuke. Oh iya, ada satu review yang buat saya naik pitam. Dari Guest- _san_. Iya, chapter satu, banyak kesalahan jadi sudut pandang ketiga padahal harusnya sudut pandang pertama, tapi di chapter dua udah saya jelasin kenapa. Harusnya dibaca dengan teliti, ya? Ngerasa dirimu cerdas, itu nggak apa-apa. Tapi nggak perlu ngatain _reader_ bego, atau semacamnya, ya. Itu sama aja ngatain saya yang nggak teliti di chapter satu. Dan harusnya kamu baca chapter selanjutnya, ada alasan kenapa saya pakai Sakura's PoV, Sasuke's PoV, dan sebagainya. Agar cerita nggak dari satu sudut pandang aja, dari banyak. Okay, that's all for my rant. Hope you have a good day, mr/ms. Who think themself as the most clever one.

Sekian,

Kobayakawa Matsuri.


	7. Nobody said it was easy

(Disarankan untuk mendengar lagu coldplay, The Scientist saat membaca ini, kalau perlu yang Gabriella Cover)

Lelaki didepannya terlihat tenang.

Dengan baju khas pasien dan infus dipergelangan tangannya.

Menyedihkan.

* * *

" _It was just an addiction. That turned into something meddlesome."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIAMONDS**

* * *

 **Sakura's PoV.**

Aku turun dari taksi dan memberikan uangku. Aku tertegun sebelum memantapkan hatiku untuk masuk kedalam bangunan rumah sakit yang megah. Apakah ini benar? Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, hidupku mungkin saja berubah.

Ya, benar. Kalau berita tentangku yang mengunjungi seorang laki-laki dirumah sakit saat malam seperti ini tersebar, bukan hanya skandalku yang mencuat. Hubunganku dengan Gaara juga mungkin saja kandas. Wanita mana mendatangi lelaki yang menjadi sahabat pacarnya di rumah sakit malam hari sendirian?

Aku menelan ludahku dan berlari kecil memasuki pintu kaca otomatis rumah sakit. Aku disambut hangat oleh seorang resepsionis.

"Mau _check-up_? Atau mau menjenguk?"

Aku yakin si resepsionis sadar, apalagi aku tidak mengenakan sehelai apapun penyamaran. "Menjenguk ..."

"Ya, atas nama siapa?"

"Uchiha ... Sasuke."

Aku menelan ludahku. Ia kemudian membuka buku tebal yang menjadi arsip. "Ia berada di lantai VIP, lantai lima. Kamar _Edelweiss_ nomor 1." Ucapnya sambil memberikan _tag_ visitor untukku.

"Terimakasih."

Aku berujar kemudian mengambil _tag_ tersebut.

"Kau lebih cantik daripada yang di televisi. Kalau begitu, nikmati kunjunganmu, Sakura- _san_."

Aku tahu itu pujian. Tapi kurasa aku memang sensitif belakangan ini jadi aku menganggapnya sebagai sarkasme. Aku kemudian berjalan memasuki lift dan bertemu sepasang manula yang melihatku sambil berkali-kali mengucek matanya.

"T-Tidak salah 'kan ..., _Anata_ , ini itu ..."

"... Y-Ya ..."

Aku menengok kearah mereka dan tersenyum. Kemudian lift berdenting dan kulihat aku sudah berhenti di lantai lima, kulangkahkan kakiku keluar. Tapi sebelum itu, aku mengangguk memberi hormat kepada sepasang suami-istri manula itu.

Aku berjalan, memantapkan hatiku. Rasanya butuh proses yang sangat lama untuk memantapkan hatiku, ya?

Aku berpapasan dengan beberapa perawat dan dokter, ada yang menatapku kagum, tapi kebanyakan membungkuk hormat. Seperti di hotel. Benar-benar lantai VIP. Maksudku, aku juga baru sadar kalau _tag_ Visitor-ku ada tulisan 'VIP' jadi kurasa mereka membungkuk hormat walaupun lebih tua karena itu. Aku diperlakukan istimewa.

Aku sampai ke kamar yang di tuju. Aku bersiap membuka gagang pintu sebelum aku membatalkan niatku. Aku menahan napas.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke- _kun_."

Padahal aku sudah mengucapkannya dengan lantang. Tapi, jadinya aku malu. Karena di dalam Sasuke sedang tidur dengan baju biru pasiennya.

Aku mendekatinya. Kamar ini luas sekali, ada televisi 55 inch menempel di dinding (yang Kiba dan Sai patungan untuk membeli model yang sama untuk di rumah kami) lengkap dengan ruang tamu beserta satu set sofa megah yang diatasnya ada _chandelier_ putih.

Kalau aku tidak melihat kebawah dari jendela yang besar ini, aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sedang berada di sebuah rumah sakit, ini seperti hotel—tidak. Apartemen malahan, persis seperti apartemen Sasuke kecuali perabotan disini lebih elegan.

Aku kemudian duduk di bangku yang disediakan di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Bangkunya berlapis kulit, bukan plastik ataupun besi. Jadi, sempat terbersit dipikiranku untuk membunuh Sasuke dalam tidurnya karena ia menyia-nyiakan hartanya selama ini.

"Hnngh ..."

Ia terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia terlihat tidak nyaman. Aku kemudian mengelus rambutnya. Rasanya, aku sudah lama tidak menyentuh Sasuke walaupun baru beberapa hari kami tidak bersentuhan.

Air mataku mengumpul. Ia terlihat lelah. Kantung matanya dan tulang pipinya kentara. Ia kacau sekali. Aku tidak mau dan tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang dia lakukan sementara aku bekerja sampai ia pingsan seperti ini, di hadapan Hinata yang ia bersumpah tidak ingin ia tunjukkan sisi lemahnya pula.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , maafkan aku ..."

"Hnn ..."

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, ia bangun kemudian melihat kesamping. Ia kaget bukan main, kurasa ia bingung mengapa gadis berambut biru tua yang mengantarnya berubah menjadi gadis berambut gulali.

"Aku pasti berimajinasi ..."

Ia memegang kepalanya.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Ini aku ..."

"A-Apa yang terjadi, ba-bagaimana?"

Ia terlihat bingung, matanya terlihat gelisah. Ini sangat jarang terjadi kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku ..."

Aku menangis.

 **...**

 **Sasuke's PoV.**

Gadis di depanku menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memegang pundakku.

"Aku mohon ... Maafkan aku ... Aku tahu aku pantas mendapatkan ganjaranku, tapi tidak dengan cara ini ... Aku tidak mau melihatmu kacau ..."

Mukanya memerah semua. Aku masih memproses kata-katanya. Yang aku ingat tadi hanyalah saat aku limbung di depan Hinata dan sekarang aku bangun di rumah sakit—sepertinya—dan Sakura sudah berada di depanku.

Tidak mungkin, 'kan kalau Hinata menelpon Sakura? Apalagi Sakura tidak mengenakan sehelai apapun penyamaran—maksudku, ia bahkan tidak membawa tasnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan kalau ini akan mudah Sasuke- _kun_." Mengabaikan pertanyaanku, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kalau baru seperti ini kau limbung, bagaimana kita bisa bahagia?"

Aku tertohok. Aku memegang kepalaku lagi, aku menyadari adanya selang infus, benar. Ini rumah sakit. Aku pasti terlihat payah sekarang, makanya Sakura sampai menangisiku seperti ini.

"Kalau jadinya seperti ini ..." Sakura menunduk, mengepal kedua tangannya. Air matanya mengalir deras. "... Aku berharap aku tidak pernah menemuimu."

"Huh?"

Itu bukan gumaman bingungku. Itu Sakura. Aku memeluknya, aku menelan ludahku. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu. Walaupun aku juga memikirkannya, tapi itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kudengar darimu."

"Sasuke- _kun_ ..." Ia menangis deras. "Huwaaa ... Hiks ... Maafkan aku ..."

Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi aku yang membuat gadis ini menangis terus. Dan ternyata, gadis ini tidak terlihat bahagia sama sekali. Ia menangis, pundaknya yang kurus bergetar terus-terusan, ia pasti khawatir setengah mati.

"Berhenti, kau akan membuatku menangis juga. Lagipula, kau pacar Gaara."

Sakura kemudian melepas pelukanku, dan memegang kedua belah pipiku. "Aku tahu aku jahat," bola matanya bergerak dari samping menuju wajahku. "Tapi untuk sekarang, kalau firasatku benar tentang perasaanmu juga, jangan bahas dunia luar. Dan aku tidak peduli betapa payah kau akan menjadi nanti, tunjukkan semuanya."

Ucapnya. Aku melotot—tidak. Menahan tangis. "Sangat percaya diri sekali dengan ucapanmu,"

"Tapi, aku tidak salah, 'kan?"

Aku tidak menangis. Tapi aku memejamkan mataku. "Kau akan menjadi bulan-bulanan setelah ini, Kau tahu."

"Aku tahu." Sakura tersenyum, pahit. "Tidak ada yang mengatakan kalau ini akan kulalui dengan mudah."

Aku terdiam. Melepas pipiku darinya, dan duduk menyender. Aku berpikir, gadis ini siap kapan saja untuk menjebloskan dirinya sendiri kedalam neraka hanya untuk menemuiku malam ini. Kalau kami bertemu terus, apa yang terjadi?

Aku tidak ingin dan tidak mau membiarkan Sakura hancur, meskipun aku pernah mengharapkannya sekali. Tapi sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin melakukannya, sumpah demi harga diri Uchiha.

Kalau kami bertemu terus, dan aku semakin ketergantungan padanya meskipun perasaanku belum terkejar, bukankah Sakura yang akan menanggung semua akibat buruknya? Mungkin saja karirnya hancur, kepercayaan untuknya hilang, plus aku masih plin plan.

Aku memang berharap gadis ini akan mendapat ganjarannya suatu saat nanti, tapi yang benar saja, gadis ini sudah cukup menanggung beban yang amat berat untuk sekarang ini. Lagipula, perasaanku sedikit terenyuh karena ia mau menghadapi dunia hanya untuk bertemu denganku sekarang—dan itu semakin membuatku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanyanya. Ia memandangku, lesu.

Aku menelan napasku. Aku hari ini limbung bukan tidak bukan karena Sakura, dan ini menyakitiku juga. Tapi apa mau dikata? Benar kata Sakura. Ini untuk kebaikan kami masing-masing. Rasanya, aku bisa berpikiran jernih karena menurutku racun-racun ditubuhku sudah hilang semua.

"Kembali lagi dari awal."

Aku mengatakannya dengan datar. Ia terdiam. Terkekeh. Lalu tersenyum puas sambil menahan tangis. "Keinginan yang berat sekali untuk dikabulkan." Balasnya.

Aku tersenyum, tipis. Puas dengan keputusan yang kuambil meskipun tahu aku akan menyesalinya nanti.

"Kau menahanku, aku lari. Aku menahanmu, kau lari." Ujar Sakura, ia membenarkan letak jaketnya. "Kita memang tidak bisa bersatu, ya? Bodoh aku ini." Lanjutnya.

 **Tok, tok.**

Mendengar ketukan pintu, Sakura siap berdiri. Lalu terbukalah pintu tersebut, Kakakku.

"Aku permisi."

Ujar Sakura cepat lalu keluar dari ruanganku, sebelumnya ia memberikan anggukan pelan kepada Itachi- _nii_ yang terdiam kaku di depan pintu.

Lelaki itu kemudian mendekatiku sambil membawa keranjang buah. "Ibu akan sampai satu jam lagi ..." ujarnya. "... Dan kalau mataku tidak salah, itu Sakura- _chan_ yang penyanyi itu, 'kan?"

Aku terdiam, mengambil majalah dari lemari kecil disamping tempat tidurku.

"Hei!" ia membentakku sambil duduk. "Itu benar-benar Sakura- _chan_ , 'kan, ya?" kemudian ia mengambil majalah yang kubaca. Aku menatapnya sengit.

"Dari apa yang kuamati selama ini, kau punya banyak waktu disela-sela pekerjaanmu untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu Sakura atau menonton acara _variety_ -nya. Jadi kurasa, kalau otakmu tidak ada masalah apapun dari yang terakhir kali kulihat, kau bisa mengetahuinya." Ujarku. "Sebagai penggemar Sakura, tentunya."

Ia membelalakkan matanya lagi, untuk kaget sekarang, rasanya telat sekali. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

Aku sebenarnya berniat untuk tidak menjawabnya, tapi kurasa ia tidak akan diam walaupun sudah kubentak sekalipun dalam beberapa jam kedepan. Dan itu menimbulkan masalah, tentu saja.

"Hanya mantan rekan saja."

 **...**

 **Sakura's PoV.**

Aku jatuh dalam posisi jongkok di dalam lift sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku menguatkan diriku sendiri. Tentu saja, setelah apa yang kulakukan kepada Sasuke, tentu saja ia akan membalas dendamnya kepadaku.

Sasuke pasti sadar, lambat laun. Dan akhirnya, lambat laun itu terjadi pada hari ini. Ia sadar kalau hubungan kami tidak bisa dibawa kemana-mana kecuali kami ingin menghancurkan diri kami masing-masing.

Aku pun tahu. Kami memang tidak bisa menjadi sesuatu yang spesial, apalagi statusku juga sebenarnya sudah tidak lajang—yang baru benar-benar kusadari sekarang. Aku mengadah sambil memejamkan mataku, tidak bangun dari posisiku.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel. Ada dua pesan.

 _From: Gaara_

 _Kau sudah makan, 'kan? Lebih baik kau tidur cepat malam ini, kau pasti lelah. Selamat malam._

Aku tersenyum, kemudian lift berdenting dan aku sampai di lantai dasar.

 _To: Gaara_

 _Iya, terimakasih. Selamat malam juga._

Setelah mengetik balasanku, aku mengarahkan jariku pada _mail_ selanjutnya, Ino.

 _From: Babi_

 _Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu hari ini, jadi aku sering mengirimimu pesan. Harusnya kau merasa senang, kau tahu._

Aku terkekeh kecil, lalu menuju kearah meja resepsionis dan mengembalikan _tag_ Visitor-ku. Yang mengambil kartu pengenalku adalah wanita yang sama ketika memberikanku kartu. Ia memandangku dengan senyuman hangat. Aku membalas sekadarnya.

 _To: Ino_

 _Malam ini, aku menjenguk Sasuke, ia masuk rumah sakit. Tapi, jangan panik. Hubungan kami benar-benar berakhir malam ini. Terimakasih Nona Babi, atas kekhawatiranmu._

Meskipun berat, aku menulisnya. Aku juga harus bisa maju. Karena aku, tidak sendiri. Lalu aku keluar dari pintu rumah sakit dan menuju gerbang luar.

Saat mengetahui fakta itu, aku merasa diriku hangat, hatiku apalagi. Aku tersenyum.

 _ **CKREK!**_

 **...**

 **Sabaku no Gaara's PoV**

Aku bangun jam empat pagi hari ini. Aku adalah _morning person_. Tapi, aku tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini sebelumnya. Apalagi dengan perasaan gelisah. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengalaminya.

Aku turun dari tempat tidurku, dan menuju keluar dari ruangan, mencari angin segar.

" _Anoo_ , Gaara- _sama_." Aku menengok, seorang wanita dipertengahan tiga puluhan yang memakai pakaian pelayan menghampiriku. "Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Awalnya, aku berniat menyusuri lorong ini dan menuju balkon untuk mencari udara segar—yang akhirnya kubatalkan karena beberapa detik yang lalu aku mendengar rintik hujan—aku tidak mau kecipratan air hujan jam empat pagi, aku tidak mau mencari penyakit.

"Tolong buatkan aku teh, aku tunggu di kamar, Rina-s _an_." Ujarku. Ia tersenyum, kerutannya yang sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi muncul.

"Gaara- _sama_ , kau bisa dengan mudah menyuruhku lewat telepon kamar, tidak perlu repot-repot keluar." Ujarnya, lalu membungkuk hormat dan permisi.

"Rina- _san_." Ujarku, ia menengok. "Sebenarnya aku bosan dikamar terus dan diantarkan makanan, bukankah aku akan menjadi gendut dalam waktu dekat kalau aku terus dimanjakan?"

Pelayan itu tertawa. "Tentu saja, tidak. Gaara- _sama_ adalah lelaki yang sempurna, jadi kami, pelayan, tidak ingin menjadikan Gaara- _sama_ menjadi lelaki yang tidak pantas di keluarga Sabaku."

Aku terkekeh. "Tentu saja kalian tidak. Apalagi dengan kakak-kakakku."

Ia tersenyum lalu membungkuk dan pergi menjauh dariku. Aku kemudian kembali masuk ke kamarku dan duduk di satu set kursi dan meja bergaya _victorian_ yang berada di samping kaca kamarku.

Aku melihat keluar, dibalik tirai transparan yang menjadi _layer_ dalam gorden motif klasik krem, ada langit hitam yang mengeluarkan hujan, sesekali muncul kilatan cahaya panjang menyeramkan.

Ah, pagi yang sangat buruk.

Aku melihat sekeliling ruanganku, ada piano, meja kursi yang kududuki, satu set sofa yang disampingnya ada perapian, televisi, tempat tidur, dan rak-rak buku, beserta hal-hal lainnya. Tidak menarik. Aku bosan.

Sejujurnya, kalau dibandingkan dengan kamar kakak-kakakku, kamarku lebih berisi, dan lebih luas. Yah, itu berlebihan, sih. Aku hanya menang perapian hangat saja, karena dalam rumah ini, perapian hangat hanya ada di tiga ruangan, ruangan kamarku, ruangan tamu, dan ruangan keluarga yang tidak pernah digunakan.

Bukan tanpa alasan ruang keluarga tidak pernah digunakan, semenjak Ibuku meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkanku, kata Temari dan Kankuro, mereka tidak pernah berkumpul disana. Apalagi dengan Ayah yang sibuk—ia seseorang yang akan menjadi kaisar dalam beberapa belas tahun kedepan.

Walaupun Ayah menikah lagi, dengan seorang wanita anggun yang terlihat menyayangi aku dan saudara-saudaraku, tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Kalau Temari bilang, Sayaka- _san_ —ibu tiri kami—malah seperti pelayan yang terkesan terlalu mengayomi. Haha, aku benar-benar mempertanyakan didikan etika mana yang ia dapat sewaktu kecil sampai ia punya mulut sekasar itu walaupun ia adalah anak pertama?

Kankuro juga, aku tidak pernah melihatnya berbincang berdua dengan Sayaka- _san_ selama sepuluh tahun ia menikah dengan Ayahku. Mungkin karena ia terlalu sibuk menjadi seniman. Dan karena sifat-sifat Kakakku lah, Sayaka- _san_ lebih menyukai berbincang bersamaku, entah itu masalah politik dalam dan luar negeri, atau keseharianku dan hobinya.

 _ **Tok, tok!**_

Aku diam, lalu pintu terbuka. Aku sedikit kaget karena yang mengantarkanku minuman adalah Ibu—Sayaka- _san_. Ia mendekatiku dan menuangkan teh dari teko ke dua cangkir. Ia kemudian membenarkan letak kain yang menjadi penutup luar gaun tidurnya lalu duduk dihadapanku.

"Sepertinya, kau sedang lelah, Gaara- _san_.*"

Sayaka- _san_ memutar gelasnya sebelum mengambil cangkir beserta piring kecil penadahnya lalu meminumnya.

"Tidak juga, perasaanku hanya tidak enak." Ujarku lalu meminum teh. "Maaf repot-repot membuatmu membawahkan teh kesini, Ibu."

"Tidak." Ia tersenyum lembut lalu menggeleng, anak rambut hitamnya yang tersisa karena ia sanggul seadanya juga ikut bergoyang. "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk meringankan bebanmu, sebagai Kaisar suatu hari nanti."

Aku menahan napasku. Pikiran suatu saat nanti menjadi Kaisar yang menanggung tanggung jawab seluruh rakyat membuatku sedikit merasa tidak nyaman. Sialnya, Kankuro yang seharusnya menjadi Kaisar justru terang-terangan mengubah haluannya menjadi seniman (tidak mau belajar ilmu eksak secara serius), dan aku tidak bisa membantah apapun karena sudah begitu keadaannya, dan aku tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan yang sudah menjadi takdirku.

"Oh, maaf ..." ia menutup mulutnya lalu menaruh cangkir tehnya. "Apakah ucapanku memberatkanmu? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf ..."

Sopan sekali. "Tidak, tidak." Aku menggeleng. "Aku hari ini hanya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman."

Wanita setengah baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu memberikanku tatapan dari bola mata cokelatnya aneh, aku tidak bisa mendeskripisikannya. "Gaara- _san_. Setahuku, firasat tidak boleh di abaikan begitu saja ... apakah kau mau menceritakannya? Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau cerita tentang cinta, temanmu, atau apapun ..."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku baru saja bertemu gadis baik hati."

"Oh, iya?" Sayaka- _san_ melihatku dengan tatapan antusias. "Kalau bisa, tolong ceritakan sifat-sifat lainnya."

Aku terkekeh lalu menyeruput tehku lagi. "Gadis lucu yang tidak pernah sombong meskipun apa yang telah diraihnya oleh jerih payahnya sendiri, ia merupakan—"

"Maaf aku menyelamu." Sayaka- _san_ kemudian menatapku sambil menyunggingkan alisnya, ini jarang terjadi. "Jerih payahnya sendiri? Apakah ia seorang pekerja?"

Aku tahu, Ibu panik. Tapi aku santai saja. "Bisa dibilang begitu." Wajahnya mengetat. "Tapi ia seumuranku." Wajahnya kembali melemas.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura."

Wajahnya mengetat lagi, gelas yang tadi ia ambil untuk diminum, ditaruhnya lagi. "Gaara- _san_." Ucapnya dengan nada yang tegas, tak seperti biasanya. "Aku yakin selama ini, kau tidak pernah hidup dalam ketidak seriusan, apalagi salah mengambil jalan. Kau orang yang teliti. Jadi, aku mohon, dengan segenap hatiku dan atas nama Rasa- _sama_ , untuk memikirkan kembali langkahmu satu ini."

Aku terdiam, memangnya Sakura ada apa?

"Ibu." Aku memanggilnya, ia menatapku. "Memangnya, Sakura tidak pantas?"

"Jadi Gaara- _san_ sudah memikirkan pantasnya gadis itu di keluarga ini?" Sayaka- _san_ semakin mengetatkan wajahnya. "Aku rasa, Gaara- _san_ sudah tahu tentang berita latar belakang keluarga Sakura Haruno- _san_."

Aku terdiam. Ia kemudian berdiri.

"Aku rasa aku tidak sopan padamu, Gaara- _san_. Tapi kupikir, tidak ada salahnya, sebagai seorang Ibu, menasehati puteranya agar tidak sampai mengambil jalan yang salah. Aku hanya tidak ingin pandangan dunia kepadamu buruk, kau tahu itu, Gaara- _san_."

Sayaka- _san_ kemudian berdiri dan membawa nampan beserta cangkir dan teko. Aku menghela napasku.

 **...**

 **Sakura's PoV.**

Aku bangun pagi ini, kepalaku berat. Aku kemudian merapikan selimut serta bantal yang kutiduri, dan menuju keluar, kamar mandi yang ada di lantai dua apartemenku.

Aku mandi dengan air hangat, tapi aku merasa ada yang mengganjal. Saat kumatikan air yang mengaliri tubuhku juga, rasanya dadaku tidak enak, ingin muntah saja rasanya. Aku mual.

Tapi, itu cuma pengandaian saja. Aku tidak akan bisa muntah, walaupun aku sudah makan banyak daging kemarin, tapi, kurasa sistem pencernaanku akhirnya menerima daging, untuk sekali ini.

Aku mengelap seluruh tubuhku dengan handuk, dan memakai baju. Kulihat dikaca bayanganku, rambutku memanjang lagi, aku ingin memotongnya.

" _Kenapa kau suka sekali mengacak rambutmu? Tahu begini, kupendekkan saja._ "

" _Tidak, jangan. Aku menyukainya._ "

Aku terdiam, dan memposisikan dua tanganku pada wastafel dan menunduk. Kenangan, tidak bisa begitu saja terhapus. Aku kemudian menggeleng, menguatkan diri dan memakai lengkap seragamku serta mengatur rambutku.

Aku pacar Gaara sekarang.

Aku kemudian keluar, dan turun, menemui Kiba, Naruto, dan Sai yang menatapku bingung. Aku mengeluarkan tatapan bingung balik kearah mereka.

"Apa?"

"Sakura- _chan_." Naruto- _niichan_ menghampiriku sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Ini bukanmu, 'kan?"

 **...**

 _HOT! SAKURA HARUNO, Mengunjungi Rumah Sakit Konoha Malam Hari, menjenguk pacar?!  
_

 _Pada malam hari (xx/xx) Haruno Sakura dikabarkan mengunjungi sebuah rumah sakit, seperti yang dilampirkan foto. Setelah ditelusuri lebih lanjut oleh pers, diketahui bahwa Sakura Haruno mengunjungi tuan U.S, anak bungsu dari keluarga konglomerat ternama, menurut keterangan sekitar, Sakura Haruno datang pukul 21:00 tanpa mengenakan penyamaran apapun, terlihat panik bukan begitu? Lalu segera menaiki lift dan menuju lantai VIP. Belum ada konfirmasi dari pihak agensi mengenai hal ini, tapi, bukankah mengunjungi teman laki-laki malam-malam dirumah sakit sendirian dengan wajah panik menyiratkan sesuatu?_

 **...**

"Ini ... Apa?"

Gaara terlihat membisu. Shikamaru yang ponselnya dijadikan sebagai wadah berita itu, merasa tidak enak. Neji diam saja.

"Sasuke masuk rumah sakit semalam, aku baru diberi tahu pagi ini." Ujar Neji. Tapi, itu tampaknya tidak bisa membantu Gaara sedikitpun.

"Gaara- _kun_!" dari arah pintu, berlari seorang gadis berambut gulali, yang dengan segera menyambar tangan Gaara. Tapi, Gaara tidak menyambutnya.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan ..."

"Apa?"

Gadis berambut gulali itu, Sakura mengerjap. Menyadari bahwa seisi kelas tersebut memandanginya risih. Termasuk Gaara.

" _Jalang."_

" _Pacaran diam-diam dengan Sasuke dan Gaara? Wah."_

" _Sudah kubilang, dari awal yang bagus hanyalah wajah dan suaranya."_

" _Bahkan wajahnya tidak secantik itu."_

" _Jalang kurus."_

" _Tidak berguna."_

 **TBC**

* * *

So, balik lagi after a long time (Blame it on my hectic schedule, please). Iya, satu kabar lagi, saya nggak bisa update minggu ini setelah update chapter ini, jadi tolong di tunggu minggu depan—itupun kalau saya nggak ada _orienteering_ atau kegiatan merepotkan lainnya yang menguras tenaga dan emosi. Yang kesal sama Hinata? Hehe, tunggu dulu, saya belum bisa nemu waktu yang pas buat Hinata ngungkapin isi hatinya—mungkin setelah chapter terakhir. Disini Sakura's love triangle yang mau saya mainin dulu, tapi Sasuke sehabis ini kemunculannya akan sedikit. Karena mau fokus ke GaaSaku (Tapi pasti ada karena yang muncul di surat kabar 'kan Sasuke). Tenang aja, nggak bakal saya buat panjang-panjang, yang baca aja bosan, apalagi yang ngetik?

*-San: Untuk orang yang dihormati, Sayaka hormat kepada Gaara. (Well, duh. He's the future Japan's leader)

Sekian,

Kobayakawa Matsuri.


	8. It's over, or so i thought

Sakura tahu, dunianya sudah hancur.

Sejak awal, bahkan.

Ia kira, karena sudah mengetahui fakta itu, ia bisa menanggung resikonya.

Nyatanya?

* * *

" _I've lied. I've done something horrible. But, other people does it too. We are humans. A horrible liar all our lives yet justify other as if we are the right ones._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Disarankan membacanya sambil mendengar lagu Glasses Sky – BGM Tokyo Ghoul)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIAMONDS.**

* * *

 **Sakura's PoV.**

Aku terdiam, dalam sebuah bilik toilet sambil menangis sesenggukan. Menyedihkan, haha. Sekarang, benar-benar tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untukku. Gaara tidak mau berbicara denganku, Sasuke dan aku sudah benar-benar memutus hubungan.

Naruto- _niichan_ , Kiba, dan Sai, mereka terkena imbasnya juga. Mereka pergi saat jam pelajaran menuju agensiku, ketika aku ingin ikut, mereka bilang bahwa aku hanya perlu diam dan membiarkan mereka mengurusnya. Oh, Tuhan. Aku telah menyakiti banyak orang.

Hanya karena lingkaran setan bodoh itu.

Aku menggigit bibirku, membiarkan air mata mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk mataku. Tuhan, apa ini ganjaranku karena memulai semuanya dengan Sasuke? Ataukah ini ganjaranku karena aku seorang anak haram yang kehadirannya tidak pernah di harapkan siapapun?

Apakah ini salahku karena aku terlahir ke dunia?—sial. Hidupku hancur. Karierku juga lambat laun akan runtuh karena imej burukku sudah melekat dimana-mana.

' _Anak haram_ '

' _Jalang_ '

' _Mendekati lelaki kaya, pantas saja ia terkenal. Aliran dananya mungkin saja dari sana_ '

"Ah sial!"

 **BRAK!**

Aku memandang ke arah pintu yang kutendang. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Padahal kemarin aku yang sok kuat mengatakan bahwa aku bersiap melepas segalanya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Dan saat semuanya dilepas dariku secara paksa, aku kehilangan arah. Bagaimana sekarang? Bagaimana caranya agar aku tetap hidup? Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menghapus rasa sakit hati Gaara? Bagaimana caranya aku mengembalikan kepercayaan Ino yang sekarang menatapku putus asa? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana—

 **Tok, Tok!**

Aku mengadah. Melihat kearah pintu yang tengah diketuk. "Siapa?" ujarku.

"Bukalah."

Aku melotot. Suara jalang itu! Berani-beraninya dia!

 **...**

 **Hinata's PoV**

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku saat melihat wujud lusuh bercucuran air mata Haruno Sakura, aah, ini dia, kecantikan wanita yang sesungguhnya.

Kehancuran diri seorang wanita.

"Mau apa kau?!" Oh Tuhan, ia terlihat semakin indah dengan kilatan berani di matanya. Rasanya ia siap untuk membunuh siapapun saat ini juga. Benar-benar mainanku yang luar biasa!

"Tenanglah." Aku memutar balikkan badanku, mencuci tanganku pada wastafel. Aku melirik kearahnya dari cermin besar yang ada di depanku. "Hidupmu sudah berantakan, apa kau akan menambahkan _list_ keburukanmu sebagai kriminal? Karena kau terlihat seperti ingin membunuhku."

"Hah, tentu saja." Sakura terlihat mendecih pelan. "Asal kau tahu, sejak lama aku ingin mencabik-cabik topeng polosmu itu, dan sekarang kau membongkar wujud aslimu, 'kan? Jalang!"

"Heeh," Aku menyeringai, memutar balikkan badan, dan memandang kearahnya yang dipenuhi kebencian. "Sekarang, siapa, ya? Yang jalang? Bukannya aku mau membela diriku sendiri tapi, bukankah kita satu spesies?"

Sakura mendekatiku dan dengan cepat menarik kerahku. "Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, Sialan!"

"Sepertinya kau punya terlalu banyak masalah, ya." Aku memegang tangannya, dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah bajuku.

"Kau sudah tau itu. Dan apa kau datang ke sini untuk menertawakanku?" ia memandangku masih dengan berapi-api.

"Haha," aku tertawa, mendekatinya dan mengelus dagunya. "Seperti kelinci kecil yang dikucilkan kawanannya, kau dalam keadaan sekarat dan membuatku merasa ingin menyayangimu."

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti mainanmu!" ia menepis tanganku dan keluar dari ruangan. Tapi sebelum itu, ia berhenti. "Semua ini semakin buruk saat kau ikut campur!"

Aah,

Kau tidak boleh begitu, Sakura- _chan_. Padahal aku sudah ingin membantumu keluar dari ini semua.

Yah, apa mau dikata? Kau memilih _restart_. Jadi, mari ayo kita mulai dari awal permainan ini, Haruno.

 **...**

 **Sabaku no Gaara's PoV.**

Aku memilih keluar dari kelas dan menuju rumah sakit tempat Sasuke berada. Aku dikuasai emosi, dan aku yakin walaupun aku mendengar penjelasan Sakura, itu tidak akan mengubah keadaanku.

Jadi, aku mengambil inisiatif untuk pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat Sasuke berada, karena aku tahu, otakku pasti akan mencerna ucapannya. Dan aku yakin, Sasuke punya alasan yang logis jadi aku akan memahaminya.

Dan, disinilah aku berada. Di depan kamar Sasuke, aku mengetuk kamarnya sebelum memasukinya. Ia sedikit kaget dengan kehadiranku. Ia juga terlihat kurus sekali, seketika dadaku sedikit nyeri entah kenapa.

"Sakura?"

Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan nama yang membuat hatiku tak karuan pagi ini. "Aku Gaara, apa matamu juga sakit?" aku mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak, maksudku apa kau kesini untuk menanyakan Sakura?" ia memandangku, aku menghela napas.

"Kalau kau bukan temanku dan sedang terbaring di ranjang, aku akan memukulmu kau tahu." Aku meregangkan badanku.

"Maaf." Ia berucap sambil menaruh majalah yang ia baca. Jarang sekali Sasuke meminta maaf, tapi rasanya kalau melihat kesalahannya, pantas saja ia berucap begitu. "Apa Sakura memberitahumu bahwa ia menyukai seseorang yang lain?"

"Apa itu kau?" aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Tidak. Kau tahu itu Naruto," Ia terkekeh. "Dulu, kami bertemu di bar, dan malam itu terjadi begitu saja. Dan, sejujurnya kami hanya pelarian masing-masing."

"Hah?" aku berusaha mencerna kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu aku menjadi pecandu alkohol, 'kan?" aku mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan Sasuke. "Gadis itu padahal sama menyedihkannya dengan diriku, tapi ia memanduku agar tidak terus-terusan bergantung pada alkohol. Aku sedikit berhutang padanya."

"Apa kepalamu terbentur? Bicaramu jadi bijak." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Apa kalian melanjutkannya sampai sekarang?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, ia memutuskan hubungan kami saat kau bersamanya." Sasuke mengambil air putih dan meminumnya. "Tapi, kemarin aku limbung, dan ia menjengukku saat itu, kurasa ia merasa bertanggung jawab."

Aku mengangguk. "Apa sesederhana itu?"

"Haha, kau banyak bertanya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Keadaan yang membuatnya rumit. Latar belakang Sakura, pekerjaannya, kau, dan aku."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sasuke menghela napas, pandangannya seketika menjadi datar. "Ya." Napasku tercekat. "Tapi aku tidak bisa bersamanya, gadis itu selalu pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Aku tidak mampu mengejarnya."

"Maksudnya?" aku mengernyit lagi.

"Kau mengetahuinya. Gadis itu, walaupun emosional, tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Kau tidak akan tahu siapa yang ia suka, atau siapa yang ia temui malam ini, atau kebohongan apa yang ia utarakan." Sasuke memandang kearahku. "Tapi, walaupun pendapatku barusan terkesan memojokkannya, ia adalah gadis yang baik. Ia tahu ia akan menderita seperti ini, tetapi ia menemuiku karena khawatir semalam."

"Kau banyak bicara hari ini."

"Ada banyak hal yang perlu kau ketahui." Sasuke menghela napas. "Salam untuk Shikamaru dan Neji. Dan jangan lupa ..."

"... Aku tahu." Aku memandangnya sambil berdiri. "Aku akan membantunya."

 **...**

 **Sakura's PoV**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, aku dijemput kendaraan agensi untuk memberikan _statement_ pada pers. Semua anggota band-ku sudah berkumpul di sana katanya.

"Yah, tidak ada yang bisa diprediksi dalam hidup, Sakura- _chan_." Tayuya- _san_ yang bertugas menjemputku memberikan ungkapan penyemangat. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi aku sudah mengetahui dampaknya." Aku menghela napas dan menyenderkan punggungku pada kursi mobil yang empuk. Rasanya lelah sekali, aku bahkan semakin tidak nafsu makan.

Apalagi saat membayangkan wajah Hinata. Ah, sial! Aku semakin membencinya. " _Ne_ , Tayuya- _san_."

"Hm?" ia mengendarai mobil sambil melirik kearah kaca tengah mobil untuk melihat kearahku yang berada di belakang.

"Kalau seseorang berkata bahwa 'ia satu spesies denganmu' itu artinya apa, Tayuya- _san_?" aku mendekatinya.

"Ha? Bicara apa kau ini?" ia terkekeh. "Mungkin orang itu merasa bahwa ada ikatan batin di antara kau dan dia."

Kini giliran aku yang merasa aneh pada ucapan Tayuya- _san_. Ha? Gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata yang terlahir konglomerat? Tidak, tidak. Mana mungkin gadis itu merasa ada ikatan batin antara dirinya dan aku.

Setelah cukup lama, kami sampai pada gedung agensiku. Aku turun dan langsung di sambut dengan pers yang tidak sabaran, Tayuya- _san_ membungkusiku dengan jaketnya dan membuka jalan.

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan yang terasa panjang dan melelahkan, kami masuk ke dalam gedung agensiku. Di depan pintu masuk, aku telah di sambut Tsunade- _sama_ , direktur agensiku. Aku sudah bersiap untuk di marahinya, karena ia terlihat luar biasa kalang kabut, tak seperti biasanya.

"Ma-Maafkan a—"

"Cepat bawa Sakura ke ruangan konferensi!"

Gumaman pelanku hanya di balas perintah Tsunade- _sama_. Aku menghela napas dan menutup mataku takut.

 **...**

 **Normal PoV**

"Sakura- _san_. Apa benar anda dan lelaki berinisial U S menjalin hubungan?"

Sakura tersenyum, memaksa dirinya sendiri. "Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa Sakura- _san_ mengunjungi U S- _san_ pada malam itu? Bukankah itu waktu yang tidak pas?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. Gadis ini tidak gentar, tetapi ia tahu bahwa Sakura tengah memaksakan dirinya. Lampu-lampu _blitz_ mewarnai ruang konferensi ini, kalau Naruto menjadi Sakura, mungkin ia akan mengalami _panic attack_ karena diserbu _paparazzi_ sebanyak ini. Gadis ini benar-benar kuat—pikirnya.

"Aku—"

"Tunggu."

Sakura menoleh, dan membelalakkan matanya seketika saat pintu ruangan konferensi dipaksa terbuka oleh seseorang. "Gaara .." ucapnya pelan.

Gaara berjalan mendekati meja pers, seketika ruangan menjadi riuh karena seorang penerus pemimpin negeri ini ada di hadapan mereka semua. "Sakura malam itu bersamaku. Ia menemaniku untuk pergi ke rumah sakit menemui U S, ia buru-buru karena aku yang memintanya. Alasan kenapa Sakura menaiki taksi, karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjemputnya. Dan alasan kenapa Sakura pulang sendirian, karena aku tidak bisa menjemputnya."

"Gaara ..." Sakura memegangi tangan Gaara yang berada di depannya, menghalanginya dari kilatan cahaya lampu _blitz_ , Sakura ingin sekali menangis. Lelaki ini, Oh Tuhan ...

"Jadi, ada hubungan apa Sabaku- _sama_ dan Sakura- _san_?" kali ini seorang awak media bertanya kembali, keadaan semakin riuh.

"Ck, mereka tidak ada habisnya dan puasnya." Tsunade menghela napas sambil bergumam pelan. Ia kemudian berdiri. "Mereka berteman."

"Kenapa kalau berteman ia sampai rela pergi ke sini?"

"Karena aku merasa bertanggung jawab. Aku menelpon Sakura karena panik dan bingung saat U S limbung, ia satu-satunya orang yang kutahu tinggal dekat U S. Kami hanya teman."

Media pers kemudian diam. Keadaan mereda.

 **...**

 **Sakura's PoV**

"Apa-apaan dengan aksi heroikmu?"

Aku memandang kearah lelaki berseragam yang berada di depanku. Ia tengah meminum _canned coffee_ dengan santai.

"Apa itu caramu meminta maaf dan berterimakasih pada lelaki yang sudah kau bohongi dan menyelamatkanmu? Kariermu benar-benar hancur kalau kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Gaara menghela napas dan menempatkan tangannya pada rambutku dan mengelusnya. "Kau masih gadis yang kusukai, apakah ada alasan lain untuk tidak menolongmu?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Air mataku mengalir. "Tapi aku membohongimu,"

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Sasuke. Masalah tentang bagaimana pandangan anak sekolah dengan kita, terserah. Toh, aku juga belum berbicara apa-apa tentangmu pada mereka kecuali orang terdekat." Ia mengecup dahiku.

"Maaf ... dan terimakasih. Aku sangat berhutang padamu." Aku menunduk.

"Tidak, Sasuke juga memintaku untuk menolongmu."

Napasku tercekat dan aku memandang Gaara, ia sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya. Air mataku tak lagi terbendung. "Hiks ... Kenapa kalau lelaki itu masih peduli, kami telah berakhir! Jahat sekali ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Aku tahu mungkin perkataanku terdengar rancu di telinga Gaara. Tapi satu hal yang aku yakin ia menangkapnya, hubungan kami sedalam itu. Kami tidak bisa dipisahkan begitu saja karena masalah berat sekalipun, pada akhirnya, kami masih peduli satu sama lain, membantu sekuat tenaga berdasarkan perantara satu dan yang lainnya.

"Sakura, selamat tinggal." Gaara tersenyum kearahku.

"E-Eh?"

"Aku naif kalau pernah berkata bahwa aku puas menjadi pelarianmu."

Tidak, tidak.

"Maka dari itu, kembalilah. Kau tahu maksudku ke mana. Hanya ada satu laki-laki yang tahan menjadi pelarianmu selama ini."

Aku menunduk. "Terimakasih, terimakasih, terimakasih."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Dan, iya, jangan terbiasa membuat lelaki menebak isi hatimu, ya!"

Gaara menjauh dariku. Ia pergi sembari melambaikan tangan, meninggalkanku yang tengah menangis di taman perusahaan. Ia luar biasa. Ia hebat. Mantan kekasihku, Sabaku no Gaara.

 _Terimakasih._

 **...**

 **Sasuke Uchiha's PoV**

Aku tengah menonton televisi sambil tersenyum tipis saat melihat muka Gaara yang terpampang jelas di layar televisi berbagai saluran. Entah dengan _headline_ 'Penerus Negeri, memotong jalannya konferensi Haruno Sakura dan berkata itu salahnya' dan sebagainya. Oh Tuhan, Gaara memang yang terbaik.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah sakitku terbuka dengan paksa hingga menimbulkan bunyi debaman yang cukup keras. Aku menengok, dan membelalakkan mataku saat gadis berseragam berambut merah jambu tiba-tiba menerjang kearahku dengan kecepatan luar biasa sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu kamarku.

"Jangan menolakku lagi." Ia mendekapku erat. Napasku tercekat. Bukan, bukan karena aku didekap terlalu erat.

Melainkan wangi ini, wangi lembut permen yang selalu kukenal. "Bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Kami putus. Ia menyerah."

"Oh." Aku menciumi pipinya. "Apakah masih akan ada gangguan kalau kita bersama?"

"Doakan saja, tidak."

Aku menatap kearahnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Asal kau berani meninggalkan jalang bodoh itu."

Aku tersenyum. "Ya."

"Kapan kau sadar kau menyukaiku?" ia melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura terlihat cantik walaupun matanya sembab.

"Mungkin saat yang sama saat kau sadar kau menyukaiku?"

"Itu bukan jawaban." Ia mencubit lenganku pelan. "Tapi, kita benar-benar melalui banyak hal. Dan masih banyak yang belum selesai."

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Ha?"

"Aku akan membantumu meyakinkan temanmu, dan semuanya. Secara perlahan."

Ia tersenyum dan mencium bibirku. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku. "Kalau saja semuanya segampang ini ..."

 **TBC**

* * *

Kecepatan, ya? Iya. Emang. Saya akuin. Masalah satu kelar. Tambahin masalah lagi nggak, ya? Tambahin lah. (WOI!) saya aja belum ngebahas keluarga Sakura, Sasuke. Belum Hinata. Yah sekitaran 3 chapter lagi, sih, kayaknya. Maaf baru bisa update karena sibuk (sok banget), aku selalu membaca review kalian, entah itu yang seneng, kesel, dan sebagainya. Aku bahagia karena ff aku mendapat apresiasi yang bagus dari pembaca. Maafkan kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, tanda baca, dsb karena ini diketik kilat (sejam orz) oh iya, masih ingat ucapan Hinata? Restart? Ayo kita mulai ini dari awal lagi dan buat konflik lagi! Hehehe.

Sekian,

Kobayakawa Matsuri.


End file.
